The Bet
by chibi-chan 2013
Summary: DISCONTINUED!  A childhood bet forces Phoenix to ask his assistant to become his fake fiancee,things start to get complicated when he finds himself falling for her. Will he act upon his new feelings before its too late? Takes place 3 years after T&T.
1. How It All Started

**ok so yeah this is such a silly fic idea, don't blame me the inspiration came to me from a friend. **

**Don't you just love how you can have the weirdest conversations with friends? **

**"hey so if I needed help to win a bet would you help me?" (My friend)**

**"depends what do I have to do?"(Me)**

**"ok so if I asked you to be my fake fiancée to trick someone for money what would you say?" (My friend)**

**...so yeah I said sure why not were friends right. then the thought occurred to me this might make a decent fic idea. so since Maya and Phoenix are my like OTP I thought this would be fun. but them my friend told me wouldn't it be cool if he actually started to fall for her. and that's the story of how this was born.**

**so without further ado chapter one of The Bet.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: How It Started<strong>_

It was early Monday morning, 3:00 to be exact, in the city of LA. While many residents could be found at home curled up in bed; this was sadly not the case for two.

Local defense attorney Phoenix Wright tapped his foot nervously as he sat and waited. He was currently at the local airport waiting for what was soon to become his biggest downfall.

Due to his very nervous state he was unable to stop himself from jumping slightly as something hit his shoulder. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he took notice of the raven headed woman who had fallen asleep against him.

Maya Fey, his assistant and best friend, had fallen victim to what had sadly been eluding him. A small smile found its way onto his face as he listened to her soft snoring.

After a few minutes, Phoenix had decided to make her more comfortable. Careful not to awaken the 22 year old; he gently shifted her body so that she was now lying comfortably across the airport couch. Her head laid comfortably on his lap as she resumed her peaceful slumber; a serene smile gracing her lips. A pang of guilt suddenly hit Phoenix as he recalled awakening her earlier this morning, exactly one in the morning to be precise. He could blame Maya for falling asleep. She had managed to stay awake for two hours comforting him as he waited. He was grateful she decided to come with him; as she could have easily stayed home.

Phoenix took the time to take full notice of the small silver diamond ring that adorned her left hand. "I'll have to remember to thank Larry for that." He whispered to himself.

Sitting quietly as he waited he took the moment to recall the events of last week and the cause of his current predicament.

* * *

><p>It had all started last Thursday night. Phoenix happened to be in his office finishing some last minute paper work before he was to call it a day and head home. His plucky assistant was currently in Kurain finishing some last minute business. It had been three years since the Hazakura incident. Due to the fact that Misty Fey had sacrificed her life for her daughter's; the title of Kurain Master was passed onto Maya.<p>

After finishing the last bit of paperwork left on his desk, Phoenix was preparing to head home and relax. This was sadly not to happen as he received a phone call on his cell that would change things.

"Hello Phoenix Wright speaking."

He was greeted with a slight giggle and a "Gosh Nicky I guess Derek was right huh? All business and no play."

Phoenix promptly spat out the sip of water he had taken. Once he had fully recovered he practically screamed into the phone. "ALYSSA!"

The person on the other end winced slightly before responding "Ok first ooowwww. Second you didn't need to scream my name; I know what it is Nicky. You sound so surprised to hear from me. Why?"

He chuckle slightly before promptly apologizing and asking the reason for her call. At the moment he hadn't know that this simple call was going to change his life.

* * *

><p>It was Friday, and on this day Larry, Edgeworth, and Phoenix could all be found at a local bar in the city to have a "Guys Night Out", as Larry had officially dubbed. But unlike the other Fridays this one was different. Phoenix had a hard time trying to enjoy himself due to the recent phone call he received the other day.<p>

"Hey guys I need your help." Phoenix said tiredly to the two men across from him.

"What seems to be the problem Wright?" a 29 year old Miles Edgeworth asked with concern.

"Yeah Nick what's up buddy?" 28 year old Larry Butz asked with the same tone.

"Do you guys remember Derek and Alyssa?" Phoenix had asked the two taking a small sip of his drink.

Larry was the first to answer, "Your little brother and sister? Yeah. Why did something happen?"

Contrary to what many believed; Phoenix Wright was not an only child, but the oldest of three. Only his two childhood friends knew this fact about him. All others believed him to have no siblings.

Phoenix chuckled to himself slightly "Nah. But they're coming for a visit."

"What's the reason for the visit Wright?" Edgeworth asked curiously taking a sip of his wine.

This time he let out a loud laugh leaving his two friends confused.

Once he had calmed he shook his head slightly and said only two words. It were those two words that froze both men and left them looking at him in disbelief. "The Bet." He said sadly.

With a look of pure disbelief and a tone to match Larry asked "As in 'The Bet'?" to which Phoenix nodded sadly to.

Now between the three friends 'The Bet' was known.

When Phoenix was 16 he had made a bet with his 14 year old brother, Derek. A bet which stated that by the time Phoenix or Derek had turned thirty they would have had to have married or have a fiancée at the time. If either failed to do so they were entitled to give the other five thousand dollars. Although Edgeworth was long gone by the time it was made Larry had brought it up during their last get together.

"Guys I'm screwed! I don't want to give him five grand. Do you know how long it takes me to make five grand?" Phoenix proclaimed frantically.

"Wright I don't see why you need to worry?" Edgeworth commented.

"Easy for you to say Mr. High and Fancy Living." He responded back.

Before the two could start again Larry interrupted, "Nick, Edgey is right. You don't need to worry. The answer is simple." Phoenix stared at his friend skeptically before asking what said answer was.

"It's simple Nick. Fake it! Get someone to become your fake fiancée. Then that money is yours." Larry said with a stupid grin.

He sat in silence to contemplate the pros and cons of doing such a thing; it seemed like a somewhat good idea until a thought occurred to him.

"Larry as stupidly smart as that idea sounds I have one problem. Who am I going to get to do it?" Phoenix questioned.

"Oh yeah." Larry said sadly.

Taking a deep breath Phoenix put his head in his hands as a sign of defeat. All hope seemed to be lost for him that is until Larry spoke once more.

"Oh I know! Get Maya to do it!" Larry said.

Both Phoenix and Edgeworth, who had promptly spat out their drinks, looked at Larry skeptically.

"Larry that's the most stupidest idea you have come up with all day."Edgeworth said.

"Larry why in the world would you say that? Maya is my best friend I can't ask her to do that." Phoenix proclaimed.

"You guys haven't even heard me out! Shouldn't you two listen to my explanation before you shut it down?" Larry sniffled clearly saddened by his friends being un supportive.

Phoenix who started to feel bad for Larry decided to hear him out.

"Ok I'm sorry. So tell me why Maya should be my fiancée?" he questioned.

"Wright why are you giving him the time of day?" Edgeworth asked puzzled.

He merely shrugged his shoulder only stating. "Who knows maybe he'll say something smart for a change; besides its clear to see I'm desperate."

Edgeworth only shook his head knowing this wasn't going to end well.

Both men, still skeptic, sat and listened to Larry intensely. By now he had started to explain as to why Phoenix's assistant was the perfect candidate.

"She's the closest thing to a potential 'fiancée' you can get Buddy. You've both known each other for like what six years now. Your closer to her than anyone else I know, including your two best buddies here. Maya is gorgeous, after three years she's not a little girl anymore she's a woman and I should know; she has a great p-"

"Objection!" Phoenix shouted, "Larry I can clearly see where you're going with this so you ca-"

"You didn't even let me finish Nick. I was going to say she has a great personality." Larry protested before continuing, "You two live together, she moved in a month after that court thing right? She has a job as your assistant and Master of Kurain, so that should score you some points. You both take care of little Pearl like she was a daughter that shows you two work well together. Right Edgey?"

"No comment." He said flatly clearly not wanting to get involved.

Larry pouted before continuing once more, "Anyways… where was I? oh yeah you two rarely fight. Nick everyone already thinks you two are a thing so why not just expand on the idea. If you can get her to say yes then we can get everyone else to play along. I'm telling you if you have her by your side you're in the clear."

The silence that followed was slightly nerve-racking all though Larry didn't seem to care. He was quite happy with his explanation and knew that both Nick and Edgey would agree with him.

Both Phoenix and Edgeworth couldn't help but believe that the bartender put some sort of pill in Larry's drink to make him say something slightly smart.

"Wright, I can't believe I'm saying this but Larry has a valid point. If you ask Ms. Fey to help you to deceive your siblings then like Larry said you're 'in the clear'. Both you and Ms. Fey have known one another for quite some time and have developed some sort of close bond. I believe Larry is correct when he states that you two work well together; it clears shows with young Pearl. I'm not quite sure why Ms. Fey's job should be relevant; although it could show that she is able to take responsibility of a village and still managed to assist you in court. I have rarely ever witness the two of you fight perhaps that is why many of us believe you two to be a couple. Larry is absolutely correct when saying that Ms. Fey has grown and matured into a beautiful woman; both on the inside and out. She has turned into quite the looker; possessing both beauty and grace. It would prove to be a very wise decision if you were to have her assist you." Edgeworth had acknowledged.

It was quiet as Phoenix sat and contemplated what the two had suggested. Most of what the two had said was true and if he was successful in getting Maya's help he was sure to win 'The Bet'.

A smile had by now made its way onto Phoenix's face as he let what Larry and Edgeworth had just said sink in. "Wow Larry that has to be the smartest thing you've said all year." he declared receiving a cheer from Larry and a shake of the head from Edgeworth. "I'll ask her when she comes home and if all goes well five grand here I come!"

Thankfully Maya was to come back home the following day giving Phoenix the perfect opportunity to ask her. He was grateful that she had agreed to help him in the end but it didn't go exactly as he had planned.

* * *

><p>Phoenix had just exited the courthouse a smile on his face. He had thankfully gotten his client a not guilty after proving that his father had committed the murder and framed him.<p>

He took a moment to check the time on his phone; only being able to see that he had received a new text.

_From: Maya_

_Hey I'm home. Did you miss me? Lol… Nick the apartment is a mess! What did you do have a party while I was gone? Also saw ur note hope you win. Let me know when you're coming home k ; )_

_Received: _

_Sat, March 10 10:30 am_

He chuckled slightly knowing he was in for it when he arrived home.

Feeling no need to let Maya know he was coming home he headed straight back to the apartment. Although wishing later he would have.

* * *

><p>"Oh great where are my keys?" he asked himself once he reached home.<p>

Once he had located them he opened the door and walked in. Taking of his suit jacket and tie he took notice of the small velvet box that fell out.

"What's this? Oh right the ring! God I can't believe I'm doing this!" he said to himself before walking straight to Maya's room to ask.

Larry had given him a small silver diamond ring to seal the deal, where he got it Phoenix didn't know and he wasn't going to ask.

As he got closer he noticed that the radio in the bathroom was on and promptly shut it off; not taking into account that the mirror was fogged up or that the floor was slightly wet.

Without even knocking on her door once he had reached it he walked right in. "Maya I have something important to as-"he never got to finish that sentence due to the fact he was interrupted with a scream. Next thing Phoenix knew he was kicked and locked out of her room.

Running back to the couch he covered his face in embarrassment. After a few minutes he heard the door unlocked and soft footsteps.

"You know there's this new thing called knocking you should try it sometime Nick." An angered Maya said to him. Taking his head out of his hands he looked at a now fully clothed Maya, giving her a sheepish grin and a weak "Sorry."

He had accidently walked in on her wearing thankfully only a towel.

Maya only rolled her eyes telling him he was forgiven and headed off to the kitchen to grab a soda.

"So what was so important that you need to bust into my room and ask?" she asked once she returned taking a sip of her soda; plopping herself on the couch next to him in the process.

She clearly didn't expect what he said next.

"Yeah listen this might sound weird but I need you to be my fiancée." He told her casually ignoring the fact she had now stained the carpet by dropping her soda.

After explaining the situation and the need for her, he was actually quite surprised she said yes. Although it was probably out of pity, he had even gone as far as to get on his knee and beg her.

Thank god Pearl wasn't in the room; she would have most likely exploded with joy.

* * *

><p>Phoenix's train of thought was broken by the airport intercom. "Flight 102 from Chicago to Los Angeles has arrived."<p>

Sighing deeply he shook Maya gently saying "Maya wake up they're here."

* * *

><p><strong>...ok so I actually have some really cool ideas for this fic but I don't see the point in doing it if no one reads. so be nice and leave me a review and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask I will gladly answer them. <strong>


	2. Meeting The Family

**Ok well I just want to start by saying thank you, to Purple Handprint, Chocobo Muffins, Cookie Blossoms, and Anonymiss for their reviews of my story.**

**Anonymiss- I have gone back and fixed those spelling errors you mentioned. I have also taken what you said into account and have gone back to revise the story a bit to make it believable. I would greatly appreciate it if you could respond to my new revision of the story and tell me what you think. I want to thank you for your review and in no way found what you wrote harsh it is reviews like yours that help me to improve upon my writing skills so thank you. **

**I was very surprised that people were so for the idea. I believe my biggest fear of this story was that people would shoot it down because I have made it so Phoenix has siblings which of course he doesnt in game.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meeting the family<p>

Maya could only hear the rapid beating of her heart against her chest, despite all the noise present in the airport. Waiting for the two to exit the plane to meet them was nothing but pure torture.

She didn't want to admit it but she was terrified, but right now she had to be the strong one. If Phoenix caught wind of how nervous she was it would only heighten his anxiety. Maya for all she was worth couldn't blame him; he had every right to be nervous.

Good thing she was a great actor or else he would have caught on. Years of practice gave her the ability to hide her true emotions to be stong for those around her. With all that had happened in her life she was amazed she was still standing to this day. She had many to thank for her survival over these few years, but none more that Phoenix Wright.

Perhaps that's why she felt compelled to take part in his scheme, to fake as if she was his fiancée; even if it was just for a silly bet. He had done so much for her; it was time to repay for it all. All the times he saved her from certain death, all the times he was her shoulder to cry on, all the times he was there for her no matter the hour.

She'll admit it that it was a great shock for her to discover he had siblings, along with many others she assumed he was an only child. Guess she was wrong.

Turning her head to the left slightly she snuck a peak at the nervous wreck of a defense attorney.

She chuckled to herself quietly before attempting to calm him.

"Nick calm down." She whispered to him gently taking hold of his hand to give it a light squeeze before letting go. He looked at her giving only a weak smile as a thank you.

After what had felt like an eternity they finally arrived.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! Nicky!" A voice had shouted from within the crowd. What happened next would forever stay in her memories; as it had warmed her heart.<p>

Nick had fallen to the floor with a brunette haired woman clinging to him crying tears of joy and sadness, mumbling incoherent things in to his shirt.

For all the six years she had known him; she had never seen him happier. A genuine smile was on his face. He laughed a laugh she had never heard as he started to stroke the woman's hair whisperings words of comfort into her ear.

It was a beautiful moment that actually unknown to them made onlookers stop and smile at the touching family reunion.

But like everything in the world it had to come to an end; this moment being no exception.

* * *

><p>"Alyssa I told you not to run!" a male voice scolded to the woman.<p>

By now the woman who she presumed was named Alyssa had lifted her tear stained face from Phoenix's shirt to huff at the voice.

"Well at least I'm nice enough to show Nicky that I missed him unlike a certain person."

Before either one could have spoken again Phoenix intervened, "Alyssa, Derek's right you shouldn't have ran. Derek stop being mean to Alyssa. And Alyssa I think it's better if you get off of me now people are staring."

Nodding her head she had promptly gotten off of him allowing Phoenix to rise from the ground and give the male, Derek, a hug.

While the family reunion was still going on Maya took the chance to take a look at both Derek and Alyssa.

Alyssa, who was 20, was the same height as Maya and had very pretty straight medium length dark brunette hair. She had some of the prettiest blue eyes Maya had ever seen and wore a nice dark pair of blue jeans, flats and a white t-shirt under a black vest.

Derek, who looked 27, was just a bit shorter than Phoenix and had spiky black hair but unlike Nick's his was messy. Just like his brother he had brown eyes and was currently sporting a pair of black dress pants and a light blue dress shirt with a white tie.

Maya's train of thought was broken when she heard Alyssa speak. "Nicky is this her?"

Phoenix who had abruptly stopped talking to Derek brought a palm to his head smacking himself for forgetting she was there.

Taking a deep breath he walked over to Maya put an arm around her shoulder pulled her close to him and said, "Derek, Alyssa, I'd like you both to meet my fiancée, Maya Fey. Maya this is my little brother Derek and my little sister Alyssa."

* * *

><p>This was it the moment of truth. Both Maya and Phoenix knew this would determine everything. Would they accept that she was his fiancée or realize it was all faked.<p>

Maya could tell Nick was nervous due to how tightly he had gripped her shoulder. It felt like forever waiting for their reactions but thankfully after two minutes the first of the reactions came through.

Alyssa had brought both hands to cover her mouth in delight a giant smile on her face as she stared at Maya.

Phoenix's grip on her shoulder loosened slightly after Alyssa's reaction but it was Derek's that still kept his hand there. She couldn't help but grip the bottom of her pink satin dress as they awaited the next reaction.

Phoenix's brother had yet to respond. Not even giving the two any indication of how he would react until a smile made its way onto his face.

"Wow… this is really her? I gotta say bro she's…she's gorgeous! How the heck did you meet her? I mean …WOW!" Derek had said it with such enthusiasm Maya could help but blush.

Phoenix had now visibly relaxed releasing her shoulder completely; allowing the blood from her shoulder to flow once more.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Maya said giving the two a friendly smile and a curtsy as well.

"Wow and she's so polite!" Alyssa said to Phoenix before giving her a curtsy.

"Well how about we head back to our apartment to get you two settled huh?" Phoenix announced.

Maya laughed slightly as Alyssa ran off to hail a taxi leaving Derek with the entire luggage.

"I swear I'm gonna kill her one day; always leaving me to pick up her mess." Derek grumbled before walking off after Alyssa.

Once the two had walked off Phoenix had looked at Maya an eyebrow raised before teasingly saying. "A curtsy? Really? I think someone has been hanging out with Edgeworth too much."

She puffed her cheeks out giving him a light shove. "Shut up!"

He chuckled at her before promptly giving her his elbow clearly trying to be funny. "Shall we head off Miss Fey?"

She couldn't help but giggle at his horrible imitation of Edgeworth.

"I think we shall Nicky." She teased taking hold of his elbow to head home.

The smile on his face fell promptly at the use of his little sister's pet name for him; his face exactly matching Edgeworth's signature frown made her laugh even more.

"Shut up." He grumbled before they headed off.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our humble abode." Maya said once all had entered the apartment.<p>

"Oh it's so pretty and cozy in here not like our place." Alyssa said promptly flopping onto the couch in delight.

Maya smiled slightly at her after taking notice of how Derek had rolled his eyes before he dropped their luggage onto the floor.

During the taxi ride to Maya and Phoenix's apartment she had gotten to talk to Alyssa and Derek; learning a lot about the two in the process.

Both shared an apartment together in Chicago; finding it easier to care for the other that way. She had also learned that Derek was a certified doctor while Alyssa was working towards a career in theater.

Between the two Alyssa seemed to be the energetic one; constantly keeping both brothers on their toes when around, laughing at everything, and over dramatizing all her reactions; in all Maya liked her a lot. Derek on the other hand was the serious of the two, you could tell that at times he hated his little sister but at the same that he cared for her deeply. He always rolled his eyes or scolded her for her actions but smiled at her every time. But like all siblings do they fought constantly which Maya could tell was driving Phoenix up the wall.

"Well it's still early you two are probably tired from the trip. Why don't I show you to your rooms so you can rest? I'll give you two a tour of the city when you wake up." Phoenix commented breaking the small silence and receiving nods from both Derek and Alyssa.

* * *

><p>L.A. Chic was a high end gourmet restaurant located on the other side of the city. Both a reservation and the following of a strict dress code were required to even get through the door.<p>

Silky white and golden tablecloths were on every table all of which were adorned with fresh red roses held within a golden vase. A complimentary bottle of champagne was located at each table, along with waiters who catered to your every wish.

So when Maya had informed Phoenix that the owner owed her a favor he prompted to having dinner at the restaurant to celebrate his brother and sister's safe arrival.

After a few phone calls all four had pleasantly found themselves inside the high end establishment, celebrating the night away.

"Mmmmhhhhh" was the common reaction to the food they were all just served.

Once she had swallowed the last piece of her steak Maya decided to ask a question that had been on her mind. "Ok I have to ask ladder or stepladder?"

After taking a sip of her champagne Alyssa promptly questioned "Does Nicky still have that conversation with people?"

Maya took notice of the look Phoenix had just given his sister before he rolled his eyes.

"It's a stepladder." He said hotly.

Derek who had just finished his food as well decided to cut in "Phoenix it's a ladder."

"Yeah Nicky it's a ladder." agreed Alyssa.

Maya tried her best to hold in her laughter but failed miserably receiving a glare from Phoenix. After promptly apologizing for her outburst she waived down a waiter asking for the check.

"So what now?" she asked after paying for the dinner.

Phoenix had taken a look at his watch taking notice of the time before saying, "Well it's almost 11. So I think it's time to head home. I'm pretty tired."

* * *

><p>"Night I'm going to bed." proclaimed a tired Alyssa, who promptly kicked her shoes off hitting the wall, once they had reached home.<p>

Both Derek and Phoenix shook their heads

"Hasn't changed a bit has she?" Phoenix commented.

"Please. Try living with her she's a pain. She might be twenty now but she acts like she's sixteen." Derek grumbled.

"I don't see why you both are so harsh on her? I like her." Maya chuckled.

"Well I guess I'm going to go to sleep to. Night Phoenix. You too Maya." Derek mumbled before walking off to his room.

After saying a goodnight to Derek and watching him leave a thought occurred to her.

The apartment only had three bedrooms a master and two smaller ones. Before Derek and Alyssa arrived all of her belongings were moved into the Master, Nick's room, in order to turn her old room into an extra guest room. She didn't mind the fact her stuff was moved it was the fact of where to sleep that bother her. The couch was an option but if either Derek or Alyssa saw her or Phoenix on it they might get suspicious.

Phoenix who had taken notice of her worried expression asked in a voice full of concern "Maya you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Nick but um… where am I going to sleep?"

He chuckled at the silliness of her question; he probably hadn't had the same realization she did.

"Maya you'll sleep in you- ooooooooooooooohhhhhh…..I forgot about that…we'll figure it out."

She looked at him skeptically shaking her head; this was going to be one long month she just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and leave me a review either praising me or letting me know how to improve upon it. Like always I am grateful for any reviews I get. <strong>

**Also i was hoping you guys could help me i was trying to decided upon a funny nickname that Derek calls Phoenix like how Alyssa calls him Nicky. i would apprecaiate any names becuse to be honest writing Phoenix all the time gets boring. **


	3. The Old Days

**I wanna start by saying I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had this chapter finished a while back but I had to go register for school and stuff. Anyways I wanna thank Sakana-chan63, Feyfangirl, ChocoboMuffins, Shizuka Ayasato, Cookie Blossom, BlueJay-01, and Naoko Suki for your reviews. Anyways I myself am not particularly proud of this chapter but hey I wrote something. So without further ado I present to you chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: The Old Days<em>

*Beep Beep*

*Beep Beep*

*Beep Beep*

"Make it stop!" He said turning the other way.

*Beep Beep*

*Beep Beep*

*Beep Beep*

"Damn it!" He grumbled.

*Beep Beep*

*Beep Beep*

*Beep Beep*

Without opening his eyes he felt for the accursed alarm on his nightstand to promptly shut it off, only be met with air. Opening his eyes he turned to his side to find an empty space where his alarm should have been. Turning to his side once more he took notice of the sleeping woman next to him also taking into account the alarm clock located next to her.

Realizing that she wasn't going to wake up it was up to him to shut it off. Not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of his bed he merely decided upon reaching over her to shut it off. He took no notice that by reaching over her he had thrown the covers off only focusing on shutting the accursed alarm off.

He was about to turn over once more to get a few minutes of sleep until his door was thrown open.

"Hey Nicky, Derek made some bre-… maybe this is a bad time…"

Phoenix had by now turned to see a red faced Alyssa standing in his doorway looking anywhere but him. Trying to figure out what had turned her face so red; it was then he took notice of his current position. In his attempt to shut off his alarm he had unknowably found his self hovering over Maya's body. It wasn't just him hovering over her that had embarrassed Alyssa; it was the fact that he was shirtless as well. Maya on the other hand was no better, due to her constant turning her shirt had unknowably risen up revealing her flat stomach. After his realization it was then he realized what his little sister must have been thinking.

"No No No it's not what it looks like." Sadly his pleas were met upon deaf ears as Alyssa had quickly turned around slamming the door behind her. It wasn't bad enough that his sister had the wrong idea of what had happened but when she had slammed the door Maya had woken up. Let's just say she wasn't too happy to see him.

* * *

><p>"Morning. Where's Alyssa?" Phoenix asked Derek sheepishly upon entering the kitchen.<p>

"She ran out said something about getting some air. So wanna tell me why our little sister is so red?" Derek asked him a teasing smile on his face. Clearly Alyssa had told him what happened but he decided to poke fun at the situation.

"Not you too. Look I swear it's not what it-"he was stopped by Derek laughing

"Haha whatever you say Phoenix. But just know it's perfectly natural. Just lock the door next time." Derek said to him giving Phoenix a wink and a slight smirk before returning to his newspaper.

Realizing it was a lost cause he sat down and sighed sadly covering his face in embarrassment. Derek and Alyssa clearly had the wrong idea of what had happened. He prayed that Maya wasn't mad at him and hoped that she understood what happened.

"Good Morning." He looked up to see Maya, hair slightly tousled, red faced, and in a silky pink robe. Phoenix watched as Derek's smile grew as he took notice of Maya's appearance. He immediately brought a hand to his face.

"Good Morning Maya. I made some breakfast help yourself to some. I'm going to head out to find Alyssa, poor thing is probably traumatized. Have fun. " Derek said getting up promptly not without giving his older brother a nice slap on the back.

Once he had finally left Phoenix turned towards Maya to apologize only for her to hold her hand up preventing him from speaking.

"Nick I don't recall trying to seduce me being part of the plan." She said jokily. Clearly she unlike his family understood what actually happened

"Maya I-"he started only to be interrupted once more, this time by Maya's cell phone.

"Hold that thought…Hello…oh hey…yeah…they came yesterday…sure I'll ask… Nick Larry wants to know if your gonna invite Derek and Alyssa to Edgeworth's party." Maya said covering the phone with her palm waiting for his answer.

"Ummm sure why not." He answered back. He saw no problem I taking the two with him to Edgeworth's party. They'd probably be glad to see him; plus he could introduce them to everyone else.

"he said yeah…no ….what do you mean why not…Larry I'm not jumping out of a cake…No I have some dignity… besides I doubt Edgeworth would be happy… bye Larry."

Phoenix looked at her a question on his mind but was stopped due to the front door opening. Derek and Alyssa were probably back from who knows where. Turns out he was right Alyssa had walked into the room sending a smile towards Maya and Phoenix.

"Hey I'm so sorry you walked in on that Alyssa. Nick's a dork but he was just turning off the alarm." Maya said to her trying to explain the situation. He sighed in relief knowing she understood; maybe Alyssa would listen to her.

Alyssa only laughed "That's ok I know. Derek explained it to me. I should have knocked before coming in. I'm sorry."

"Great now that all the apologies are out of the way how about we eat breakfast before it gets cold?" Derek said.

* * *

><p>"Ok so what are we going to do today?" Alyssa asked once they were done with breakfast.<p>

"How about we-"once again he was interrupted this time by the doorbell.

"I swear there is some sort of law not letting me talk." He mumbled receiving a good laugh from all three.

"I'll get it k Mr. Grumpy." Maya said getting up to leave. After only a few moments she spoke once more. "Uhhh hey Nick could you come here."

He got up leaving Derek and Alyssa to talk amongst themselves as he went to check what she wanted. He saw Maya standing at the doorway but it was what was on the other side that caught his attention.

"Pearls what are you doing here!" he asked.

At the door stood, 12 year old, Pearl arms hugging her body looking at the floor sadly, it looked almost as if she was crying.

"Mystic Sheena is in the hospital and Mr. Mark is with her … they told me to stay with Master Maya until she gets out."

He looked over at Maya who had a shocked expression on her face. Obviously she knew who these people were. He was about to ask who this Mystic Sheena and Mr. Mark were but the look Maya gave him told him otherwise.

"Nick is it alright if she stays with us?" Maya asked.

He looked at her skeptically. Any other day it would have been fine if she did but this time her had guests and besides that the plan was going on. Knowing Pearl she'd scream with delight after hearing this news but they were faking it maybe shed get mad and accidently spill it.

All it took was one look at a tear stained faced pearl for him to give in. "Yeah she can…but you're going to have to tell her to play along Maya."

By now Pearl had looked at the two confused. "What do you mean?"

Maya looked at him with pleading eyes for him to tell Pearl; he shook his head knowing full in well that Pearl would over react.

She sighed in frustration took Pearls hand and walked out of the apartment all the way to the end of the hall to explain.

They had been gone for about ten minutes now, Phoenix had gone back to sitting down with Derek and Alyssa to talk about random things telling them Maya was busy.

He heard the door open and assumed Maya had returned. The look on her face was priceless she had a smile on her face as she held pearl's hand but her eyes looked directly at him telling him how much she hated him. He only laughed in response.

"Who's that Maya?" Derek asked her.

"This is my little cousin Pearl. Pearl this is Nick's little brother Derek and his little sister Alyssa." Maya said introducing them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Pearl said to the two.

"Awwww she's so cute! Is she staying with us?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah her…caretakers are kind of busy right now so she's going to stay for a while. Hope that's ok." Maya said.

"It's fine. It's your home anyways. She could always sleep with Alyssa in her room if she doesn't mind. I doubt Pearl would like to sleep on the couch. I know you and Phoenix want some alone time just remember to lock the door." Derek said with a smirk.

Maya hid her red face behind her hands. Alyssa looked away. Phoenix glared at his brother angrily ignoring the confused look Pearl was giving them all.

* * *

><p>"So wait when did you become obsessed with the Steel Samurai?" Phoenix asked his younger brother.<p>

"I've been a fan since it started. I wouldn't say I'm obsessed with the show. Interested in it more or less." Derek answered.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one. Nick over here doesn't like it and Pearl just humors me." Maya chirped patting him on the head.

"I thought you did like it Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked him sweetly.

"Awwww forget about old Nicky Pearl. He's just a fuddy duddy." Alyssa said to Pearl.

Apparently Alyssa had taken a liking to Pearl as did Derek. Thankfully Pearl had agreed to play along believing that maybe he would fall for Maya in the end, like that would ever happen. _(*cough* *cough* whole point of the story *cough* *cough* couldnt resist!)_

Phoenix rolled his eyes, mentally adding another reason as to why he hated/loved his siblings to his list. He never liked to admit it but he had actually grown fond of the show over the years. He, Maya and Pearl would watch it every morning it wasn't anything unusual, but with Derek and Alyssa here as well he couldn't help but think about the old days.

A flashback of their family was brought to his mind. It was a tradition to sit down together and watch TV. His parents would sit in the middle of the couch. His father always outstretched onto it, his head lying comfortably in his mother's lap. Alyssa and Derek would sit on the arm rests careful not to disturb the couple in the middle. He would always sit on the top of the couch directly above his father, who was more than willing to catch him if he fell. It was a tradition they managed to keep going that was until…

He shook his head slightly ridding himself of such thoughts. It wasn't until then he took notice of his position and the positions of the others. Derek and Alyssa had taken up the spots they did long ago Pearl had balanced herself at the very top of the couch, but it was his and Maya's that caught his attention. He and Maya were sitting in the middle.

At the moment he didn't know what had compelled him to do what he did. Something about their situation had sparked some unknown desire. A desire to fulfill what had been lost to him for so long. He decide to ignore the look Pearl was giving him, the slight smirk Derek had, and the slight smile that was on Alyssa's face. Maya had been a bit surprised by his actions but his smile had somehow calmed her.

He closed his eyes making himself comfortable as Maya started to stroke his hair, whispering something before he fell asleep.

"Just like the old days."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I lied earlier I actually kind of like this chapter mostly cuz of the sappy ending I wrote. But like always review and I'll give you a cookie lol. Also I forgot to say to Naoko Suki no they are not from what did u call it… oh right Trauma TeamCenter. I actually came up with the names/ characters myself …ok...my friend did…I came up with such silly ones lol. Any who leave a review get a cookie that's our deal k . **

**Also…god u guys must hate when I do this but… if I were to say that Alyssa had a crush on one of Phoenix's friends who would you be ok with? Edgey or Larry? Most votes win. By looking at the current comments so far looks like Edgey is winning Alyssa's heart . Leave a review if want this to come true or if you think Larry deserves some love! **


	4. A Sister's Guidance

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTM PLEASE READ! Omg hey! It feels so good to be back. So let me start by apologizing to everybody here. I feel so bad for not updating in so long. But I just started school again so yeah… but hey I just wanna say that I have NOT given up on THE BET. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think of new things for the story. Ugh but with school idont get a break! I am so stressed and its only the second week. But writing thses stories gets rid of my anxiety so much. I love it. Lol my personal stress reliver. So yeah let me just say that this chappey is short. Im sorry but I tired combining it with the others that I have but the tone just doesn't fit. Ugh hate that. But yeah so without further ado I present chapter 4 of the Bet.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Sister's Guidance<p>

She cherished the wind's soft embrace as it seemed to push her onward towards her goal.

Every step she took brought her closer and it was due to the wind that she continued on. Stopping for a minute to catch her breath she took full notice of the suddenly strong gust that hit her from behind, scolding her for stopping.

Nodding her head she started once more determined to reach her destination in time. She smiled to herself gratefully as the wind had seemed to die down after she started once more.

After what seemed like an eternity she stopped once more opening her eyes to realize that she made it. A giant sigh of relief escaped her slightly dry lips as she plopped her body onto the grass below. Her chest rose rapidly as she tried to regain her lost breath. Looking up she took notice of the beauty before her.

The sun had just risen turning the sky into a beautiful sea of gold.

The wind had picked up once more, running across her body cooling it down. She smiled gratefully.

"Thanks." She whispered out of breath to the unknown force.

Many would have called her crazy for treating the wind as if it was a person, like Nick, but Maya didn't care. It reminded her of Mia at times. Strong, gentle, soft, forceful, loving, demanding, encouraging, and always present but most in importantly free; all the qualities she saw in her older sister.

Mia had once told her that spirits always watched over the ones they loved, and if they cared enough could manifest themselves in earthly ways. Of course Maya was young when Mia told her such a thing so it was fair to say she didn't understand the meaning behind the words, but at 23 Maya seemed to find comfort in Mia's most memorable words. She couldn't remember a time after Mia's death when the wind wasn't around.

Staring at the sky above, her mind seemed to wander.

"Just like the old days."

She whispered to herself.

She had been bothered by those simple five words for the past two days now. The day he said it hadn't bothered her she found it slightly cute when was said. But watching him with them only a day later brought so many unwanted feelings for her.

It wasn't like her to think like this, she knew better…so why? Since the ending of that trial she had changed considerably, maturing into the woman she was today. She learned not to worry herself over such small things she had bigger things to worry about.

She was happy for him she really was so what were these feelings… why was she Happy and Jealous and Angry and Sad? At the same time. She shook her head scolding herself for thinking such things. All these mixed emotions clouded her mind making it hard to think taking away her reason for being here.

Taking a deep breath she sat up, looked into the golden sky and began to speak softly.

"Hey it's me. Sorry I haven't been around much I've been kind of busy. I have a whole village to take care of now you know…" at that moment Maya felt the wind pick up, bringing down leaves of neighboring trees, as it embraced her lovingly. Blowing her long raven hair in the process.

"It's ok. I'll admit the first year was hard...but hey I'm still alive aren't I? I'm still Maya you know. I haven't changed...well not a lot. I still love the Steel Samurai and I still love burgers. Believe it or not I don't beg Phoenix everyday for them now… wow that sounded weird… I don't know why I just said his name like that? I'm confused." Feeling the wind stop, almost prompting for her to continue, shaking her head she started once more. The wind picked up as she spoke.

"Things were so much easier when you were around...I didn't have to think this much...Mia I really miss you ...all of you actually. I wish I could see you all again just one more time."

"Mia I really I need your help. I know when I became Master I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't call you so much. So I could mature and do things myself but I'm really confused. what's wrong with me…I can't help but feel all these weird emotions when I see them…I'm happy but sad at the same time…Mia what's wrong with me..Please Mia help me? I know I don't channel you anymore but I know you're watching over me all of you are. So please help me just this once."

As she finished speaking the breeze, that had seemed embrace her so lovingly, stop suddenly. Maya opened her eyes taking full notice of the sudden departure.

"Why did you leave." she whispered in a voice full of hurt, tears almost ready to pour out. How could she of all people suddenly just walk out on her?

A sad smile on her face she spoke once more trying her best to hold them back. "Mia please come back! I really need you! Mia don't do this… it hurts."

The moment the word escaped her lips she was meet with a familiar breeze full of nothing but love and comfort. At that moment she could almost feel arms wrap around her holding her close, almost afraid of letting go.

Realization hit her next as the answer to her problems had been solved in a mere minute. Now the only question that remained for Maya was why. Why did she feel like this…why did she suddenly feel…

Hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah see I told you it was short. And yes I probably know that this chapter jumps from the last one but this chapter is very essential to the rest just so you know. There will be chapters that feature only Maya or Phoenix and their problems. Because this isn't just a love story it's a sappy love story about everything. like family, hurt, comfort, love, humor, and just everything. <strong>

**Thank you to all thoses who have reviewed i just want to hug you all! *Hugs* Edit 1: hey guys this is a very important note. Chibi like she said earlier will continue this fic bit is having some set backs. At the moment she is being hospitalized. . Don't know when she will be out. Hopefully soon But I can tell you she is bored as hell. She had planned to post the new chapter today but because of what happened she couldn't. This is a very difficult time right now but I visit her everyday. She loves to see the new comments left by many and the new readers she has it brings a smile to her face so like always please review and fav or add to alert. ~ her best friend D **


	5. Why She Won't Smile

Chapter 5: Why She Won't Smile?

_"I would do anything to see her smile...anything. Her smile is my world, my reason for living. When she smiles it melts my heart, makes me feel young again. I sound like a sap but when a woman smiles and I mean truly genuinely smiles it does something to you and you'll do any and everything to see it once more. "_

Phoenix would always remember him for being a great man who left this world with honor. He would forever be remembered for being a loving husband and one hell of a dad in the eyes of his children. .

Thinking about it now he had come to realized how true his father's words had unknowably become.

There was a feeling about seeing a woman truly smile that brought out something within every man. A baby's smile warms the heart, a girl's smile makes you laugh, a teen's smile merely amuses you, but a woman… a woman's smile is heart stopping, warming, breaking… it's everything. Words can't compare to how you feel upon seeing that smile, this was something he had come to know.

Phoenix didn't like to admit it but he had grown accustom to seeing her smile each and every day. There was a deep sense of satisfaction in seeing it. She had grown accustom to smiling without it being faked or forced since that trial. Stopped caring about all the bad the world liked to throw at her, only looked forward to the good that would soon follow. But for some odd reason she stopped. Ever since Derek and Alyssa had come for their visit and he was forced to ask her to be his "fiancée" she just stopped. It was Hazakura all over again, she was closing herself off, refusing to let anyone in... Even him,

As of right now he was prepared to do anything to see Maya smile once more. Not one of her fake smiles but he wanted to see a genuine smile grace the features of her face. Granted he had never once seen her "womanly smile", as his father once called them. That didn't mean May was incapable of it. There had been only a few who had seen her smile the way his father described it. Breathtaking was the common word among those people to describe it. Now that he thinks about it he starts to wonder how exactly he did it. How in the world did-

"Nicky!"

He fell back surprised by the sudden outburst, landing on the hard ground below. Sounds of laughter reached his ears as he lay on the concrete clutching his head in pain. Cursing in his mind whoever made sidewalks even remotely hard to land on.

"You ok, Nick?" a soft voice asked him, opening one of his eyes he looked towards the source. Her hair just like her yellow sun dress fluttered due to the passing wind. Her eyes full of a mixture of concern and amusement, a smile on her face. Fake was the first thing that came to his mind as he looked at that smile. "I'll survive." He said in a weak voice, grabbing Maya's outstretched hand.

Phoenix took the moment to dust his clothes off, his black button up shirt and his jeans, in hopes of removing the dirt. Looking around he saw Derek, Alyssa, and even Pearl try to calm down from their laughing spree. Pearl herself hadn't been as loud as his siblings, but laughed at his actions none the less.

"Phoenix I realize that you fiancée is pretty and you'd much rather be at home with her probably making out, but mind taking your eyes off her and pay attention." Derek said giving him a cheeky grin, earning him another round of laughter from the occupants around him. Phoenix clearly not amused walked around the picnic table and gave his brother a much needed whack to the head before seating himself back down. These last few days had been nothing but hell from him. As much as he loved Derek he swore by the end of the month he was going to kill him. Not a minute passed by without Derek making some sort of immature remark about him and Maya.

"Ok so please enlighten me as to what is so important." He asked ignoring Maya's side comment of how he sounded just like a certain prosecutor.

"Well if you had been listening Nicky and paying attention not to your darling to be wife. Pearl here was asking if we could go to the fair." Alyssa taking a bite of her sandwich, which she had stolen from Derek, Earning her a disapproving looks from him.

He looked towards Maya taking full notice of how quiet she once again became, twirling a strand of her hair around her slender finger. Her eyes closed as the wind continued to blow her hair back; he swore she had an obsession with it, talking to it like it was real.

"Wait what fair?" Phoenix asked confused finally acknowledging Alyssa's last statement.

"HA so Mr. Lawyer decides to pay attention!" Alyssa remarked before flipping a chip at Derek.

"The Hope Meadows' Fair" Pearl chirped, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Hope Meadows as in-"

"Our Hope Meadows." Derek finished a smile evident on his face.

Maya, who had finally stopped playing with her hair, looked at Derek confused before asking, "What do you mean 'our hope meadows'?" Looking at Maya Phoenix answered her, "Hope Meadows is a big housing community here in LA and the name of the park in it. It's where we grew up." "Really?" he nodded his head toward her in reply.

"Can we go Nicky? I haven't been to Hope Meadows in years. We can even show Maya and Pearl where we use to live and the school we use to go to, it'll be like walking down memory lane. Literally. How about it Nicky can we go? Pretty please?" Alyssa asked in her sweetest voice.

The other occupants of the table looking at him as well, awaiting his answer. Phoenix looked at them all shocked; he hadn't been to hope meadows in years. Sure he would like to go down memory lane, show Maya and Pearl where he grew up, good memories were down there but so were bad ones. He was about to say no until he took notice of Pearl's face. She looked at him her eyes sparkling with hope, hoping that he would say yes.

Damn those eyes!

0o0o0o0o0o

Looking around sure did bring back memories, Hope Meadows had changed but not considerably. Pearl grabbed Derek's hand taking notice of how big the place and all the houses in it were, the latter not minding in the least. Whether he knew it or not Derek felt a great sense of relief to be holding someone's hand in hopes of masking his own fears, but stayed calm and collected. Alyssa on the other wasn't as calm. Alyssa's grip on Phoenix's arm tightened as they walked down the sidewalk heading towards their first destination, he could tell she was terrified yet excited at coming back home.

Freshly bloomed Jacaranda trees lined the sidewalk, the purple flower trees giving the place a certain beauty about it. A beauty, which at the moment Maya was admiring. Children played in the streets, their laughter hitting their ears. Adults stopped to converse with each other in front of their homes. All the houses in the area were two stories, each unique in its own way.

After what felt like an eternity of walking a voice allowed him to know that they had made it, " Where're here." Derek said stopping suddenly.

"It's just like I remembered it." Alyssa whispered into the sleeve of his T-shirt. He looked down at her taking notice of how her eyes softened upon looking at it.

To others it might have looked like nothing more than a house, your typical two story house, but to them it was home.

They left their childhood home after the deaths of their parents, never once looking back. This place held precious memories for the three, memories of happier times. Times when death was the last thing on their minds, where the future didn't matter only the present.

Phoenix wrapped his arm around Alyssa pulling her closer towards him. His sister burying her face in his shirt, trying her best not to cry. Phoenix and Derek spent a great deal in time this place spending their teen years in it, they practically grew up here, had fun making memories that would last for years. Alyssa on the other hand never got that luxury, their parents died at a young age for her. She never got to make those memories. Derek looked at them smiling upon noticing the loving embrace. Taking notice of his brother's expression he grabbed the younger pulling him into the family hug earning him a giggle from Alyssa and Pearl. "Welcome Home." he whispered to the two looking at the house.

0o0o0o0o0

After what felt like hours of just staring at their childhood home, he decided that if they were to go to the fair as promised they would have to leave.

Once more Pearl had held onto his brother's had not in fear but excitement as they saw the entrance of the fair closing in. He heard Alyssa giggle at Pearl's excitement .

"what are you laughing at missy? I know for a fact you're just as excited as she is." Phoenix said in a teasing voice, chuckling as he noticed Alyssa turn red. She gave him a good punch in the shoulder before clutching onto his arm once more, no longer hiding her excitement.

Phoenix stopped for a minute, out the corner of his eye, noticing Maya stop suddenly, as she seemed to be struggling not to cry. Clenching the side of her dress. Once again his thoughts of earlier that day caught up with him. She should be happy, Hell he was expecting her to be bouncing off the walls in excitement over going to a fair. Truth be told he had partially said yes in hopes of seeing her smile.

There was that word again. Smile. God he was becoming obsessed.

He sighed sadly before looking down at Alyssa.

"Hey Cupcake do me a favor, go catch up with Derek and Pearl. I need to talk to Maya." He whispered into his sister's ear, using his old nickname for her in hopes of persuading the girl, before handing her some money.

The look on her face nearly broke his heart. He knew she wanted to spend time with him, have fun like the old days. He knew that ever since their father's death she looked up to him not only as a brother but as a fatherly figure, trying in her own way to replace the man who held a special place in her heart. He'd never be the man his father was, he had made too many wrongs in his life.

Alyssa looked at him slightly hurt until she noticed Maya, her once sad eyes filled with concern now. "K" she whispered understanding his need for privacy, sadness and hurt evident in her voice. Phoenix watched as she ran to catch up with Derek, the latter taking a hold of her hand upon her arrival. Poking the younger in the stomach, to rid her of her sadness; walking off with Pearl to go have some fun. Leaving Phoenix and Maya behind.

Once he had confirmed that the trio had fully left the area he looked up towards the sky whispering something.

"Wish me luck Dad."

He was certainly going to need it.

0o0o0o0

"You ok?" he asked walking towards her. Maya jumped slightly upon hearing his voice. She probably thought he didn't notice how distant she had been since their arrival.

"I'm fine" Maya responded rather quickly. If she was trying to assure him that she was really ok it was going to take more than an "I'm Fine". He was a lawyer; he persuaded the truth and wouldn't accept anything less.

Phoenix sighed sadly at her shaking his head, gaining her attention. "You're closing me off Maya. What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" Maya asked in a defensive tone.

"Maya it's Hazakura all over again what's wrong?"

"I said I'm fine nick." Trying to reassure him once more.

"You're lying Maya."

She scoffed at him. "Says you."

He frowned at her pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. This really was like Hazakura. She was closing him off and he didn't know why. She was being stubborn not wanting to talk. She knew he hated when she did this. It bugged him… it hurt.

"Maya what's wrong? You've been acting so weird these last few days. It's really bothering me. I haven't seen you smile in days. "He said in a voice full of nothing but pure concern.

What happened next would stay with him forever. She had done a complete 180. Her once sweet demeanor changing dramatically. Her eyes were filled with nothing but pure and utter anger.

"Nick I'm your fake fiancé you don't need to pretend to care about me! Derek and Alyssa aren't around! You can cut the act! I don't your help or your pity! I'm perfectly fine! I don't need anyone! I'm perfectly fine! So just go off with your family and leave me alone! I'm tired of having you constantly ask me if I'm ok as if you care! So just buzz off! " Her chest rose up and down rapidly, the anger never once leaving her eyes. He stared at her in full blown shock as the minute she decided to yell at him. He watched as she turned on her heels prepared to run until he grabbed her hand and pulled her walking off in the opposite direction of Derek and Alyssa.

"Nick the others are that way." she yelled at him trying to break free of his grip.

"Nick let me go I don't want to talk!"

"Nick I'm serious! Let me go! I said I'm fine!" he ignored her, only focusing on walking towards his destination. For Phoenix the last five minutes had been the longest in all of his life. Never once did he respond to Maya and her angry pleas to let her go.

"Nick I -"

"What is your problem?" he yelled at her turning around, not being able to take it anymore. He didn't care if he had made it to his destination or not. He felt no remorse for yelling at her, he was only trying to figure out what had been bothering her.

"This isn't some act Maya! Don't you think I know Alyssa and Derek aren't around! This isn't about the bet! This is like Hazakura all over again-"

"Would you stop saying that? This is not like Hazakura!" she yelled cutting him off.

"Oh yes this is! You're closing me off! You're refusing to talk! You haven't smiled in days!" He yelled back taking a step forwards, surprised that she didn't take one back.

"What do I have to smile about! I have nothing and I mean nothing to smile about!" her voice at that moment, as she spoke those words, made him cringe at the pure anger of it. Realizing that yelling was getting him no where he calmed. A voice in the back of his head, scolding him for even screaming at the girl.

"Maya please just tell me what's wrong? I'm your friend I care. Please Maya this really hurts." He had half actually fully expected her to yell at him once more, closing his eyes in expectation for the worse. The worse it seems never came. Opening his eyes he saw as her once angered eyes fill with hurt. Her eyes had now glassed over, making it look as if she would cry.

"Am I a bad person?" Maya whispered softly, her head hanging in shame.

"What?" a surprised look on his face.

"Am I a bad person? I have to be if the world likes to treat me like this!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you get it and I don't!"

"Get what? Maya you're not-"

"Nick all my life I've been denied everything... After a while I just stopped caring... But seeing you there with Derek and Alyssa made me realize the biggest thing I don't have. What I so desperately want…what I've wanted since I was little... _**A family**_... It's like the world is just rubbing it in my face. Punishing me for something I did! I've been so quiet and distant theses last few days because… because… It **hurts. **When I see you there with your family I get all theses weird emotions. I'm Happy for you I really am. But at the same time I'm sad. I'm angry. I'm jealous. I'm hurt… it hurts Nick to see you… You of all people get to have what I don't. A family who's actually there. A family who cares. A family who… who isn't dead. Why do you get what I can't have? I know it sounds childish, immature, and shellfish but it's not fair! You send people like Mr. Armando to jail and I don't do anything! I haven't done anything in years, the only thing I've done is play part in Destiny's cruel game. Letting it play me and use me like I'm some sort of pawn in game of chess. I'm not the one who killed him, they did. I'm not the one who gave police false information, he did. I'm not the one who killed her, he did. I didn't send the man who saved my life to jail, you did. So why is the world punishing me!"

If Alyssa's reaction earlier almost broke his heart, this...this just shattered it.

Phoenix watched as tears poured from her eyes the minute she finished her speech, the wind around them picking up, catching every one that fell. Almost as if someone was trying to rid her face of every last one to no avail. He watched in silence as her knees seemed to give way causing her to crumble to the ground below crying her heart out. In a swift move, almost as if someone had given him that extra push. He sank down to her level wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him, closer than he did earlier with Alyssa. Allowing Maya to cry into his shoulder, cling to his shirt as if her life at that single moment depended on it. Phoenix was almost afraid to let her go, feeling as if the moment he did she'd disappear and not even he would be able to bring her back. He sat there trying his best to listen as she sobbed into him, saying how bad of a person she was, how the world hated her, and how much she missed her family to no avail due to her constant sobs.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled... it wasn't right. But Maya what are you talking about? You have got to be one of the sweetest people I know. Maya look at me" Wiping every last tear from her face, as she did what was told and looked at him.

"Maya I know it seems like the world right now is against you. And I know what it feels like to think it's punishing you. Believe me Maya I know. But Maya you do have a family. Pearl and I care about you a lot. So does Gumshoe, Maggey, even though he won't admit it Edgeworth does to, I know for a fact Larry does, hell even Franziska cares about you. I know Mia and Misty did. Maya no matter what happens I will always be here for you. You know that. Maya you're... no you are family to me. Do you remember that promise we made?"

"I Promise to always be there." Both said in unison.

"That's right. I promised you I would always be there for you. I haven't broken. It yet and I don't intend to. I'm sorry I pushed you and yelled at you, but you do have a family Me, Pearls, and all our friends are your family. Hell I bet even Derek and Alyssa think of you as family. Sure they think this whole fiancé thing is real, but I know for a fact that they consider you as family. Call it a brotherly intuition if you have to. Alyssa liked you from the first minute she saw you and Derek... I swear if we weren't "engaged" he'd probably be trying to marry you himself. "The last line earned him a chuckle from her.

"So do me a favor and stop thinking like that. And please if something is bothering you just tell me ok. I care about you Maya, you're my best friend." The sincerity in his voice amazed even him; it was probably due to that sincerity that he got an ok from her.

"Good. So what do you say we go and join our family and have some fun? I'll buy you a burger."


	6. An Angel's Whisper

Chapter 6: An Angel's Whisper

She could almost hear his voice whispering in her ear as she read the letter. A voice so pure filled with undying love for her. She would love him for the rest of her life, the man who held the key, the only man who knew her secret. She laughed at herself realizing how dependant she was on him, he probably loved that.

Looking up at the diamond filled sky; she sat in silence watching them twinkle as they recalled the steps of that last night. Watching as he urged and pleaded with her to relive that last moment they ever shared together, through the stars. With much care she folded the letter she had loved and cherished deeply, in the pocket of her robe. She closed her eyes indulging herself in the memory as she watched the stars bend to his will.

0o0o0o0o

"Maya?" a voice asked, breaking the serenity of the night.

Turning towards the source her once frightened eyes soften quickly as she took notice of who it was. A pajama clad Pearl stood at the entrance of the balcony, staring at her from behind the glass with drowsy and fear filled eyes.

It was rare if her cousin ever called her by her name without a formal title in front of it. The only times she could recall when such a thing occurred was when the younger was scared. Sighing to herself quietly in both relief and sadness she walked towards the glass door unlocking and sliding it open, careful to make minimal noise.

"Hey…What are you doing up?" Maya whispered once she was eye level with the girl.

"I couldn't sleep…I had a bad dream…." Pearl replied her voiced full of sadness and fright.

"Come here." She replied opening her arms and picking the girl up. She had to try her best not to lose what little balance she had as Pearl ran into her open arms, clinging onto her in a quiet desperation. Pearl hadn't grown much over the years, she was still considered short for her age, making it easier to hold her. Pearl snuggled into Maya's arms resting her head on the older's bare shoulder. It's amazing how much they both had grown.

"You ok?" Maya asked her softly closing the glass door quietly stepping once more into the night.

Her only reply a slight nod of the head.

"Then why are you crying?" she asked feeling the tears against her bare skin. "Did you not have fun at the fair today?" Pearl shook her head in response, clearly not making it easy for Maya. "Sweetheart what happened? I can't help you if you don't tell me?"

"I *sniff* had a *sniff * bad dream *sniff *…. about you. *sniff*" Maya sighed to herself before asking Pearl to tell her the details, listening intently ask the younger went into great detail; Crazy ideas of Maya giving up her position leaving the village leaving her alone all the way to a rather detailed explanation of Maya ending up in a hospital due to an incident that occurred in a court room never to return again, leaving a stream of broken hearts behind.

Maya could help but feel her heart wrench as Pearl spoke. Such words and ideas should have never been exposed to a girl at her young age. Maya sighed to herself sadly holding Pearl closer to her, running her fingers through her long hair, an attempt to soothe the girl.

As Pearl continued to sob silently, Maya took the moment to reflect upon the bond between the two which had grown stronger over the years. Maya's commitment to act as an older sister towards the younger had progressed towards a more motherly one. She found herself caring for Pearl in a more motherly way; taking her where ever she went only leaving her with the people she trusted the most when she couldn't. Finding herself tucking the girl in at nights. Giving goodnight kisses and reading stories. She found herself employing all the things her aunt never let Pearl do. She smiled inwardly loving the feeling of running her fingers through the soft caramel hair. Maya unlike her aunt allowed Pearl to grow her hair out just as she wanted. Pearl still wore her signature loops only having half her hair down, but when asleep her long hair was set free allowing it to flow across her back. She loved showing Pearl that it was ok to have fun, loved doing everything her own mother had never done for her. This was a side of Maya only few people saw, of the more mature Maya. The side she herself considered a weakness and the most venerable side of her.

"Sweetheart those are nothing more than just dreams. I'm here and I'm not leaving. I would be crazy to leave such a sweet girl like you. I'm not Aunt Morgan or my Mother. You are the only family I have left not counting Nick and everyone else…and family sticks together, especially us. I'm here for you just like your there for me. I know it's hard to believe but I'm not going anywhere, I'm here to stay. Ok" She murmured softly into Pearl's ear, receiving a nod from the girl once more the tears finally stopping.

Taking notice of Pearl's breathing, how soft it had now become. She walked off the balcony finding herself walking towards the couch. The soft padding of her bare feet the only sound that echoed in the apartment. She knew on nights like these Pearl hated to be alone, the fears of her dreams returning never allowed the younger to sleep. To remedy the situation Maya usually found herself either sleeping in Pearl's bed or Pearl coming to sleep with her in her's. But due to the current situation they were in neither option seemed to work. She had been sharing a bed with Nick the past few days in his room and her old one was occupied by Alyssa, so the couch seemed like the most logical solution.

Carefully and gently while still cradling the girl in her arms, Maya found the most comfortable position before allowing Pearl to fully lay on it with her.

She listened in silence as Pearl's breathing slowed, wiping away the stray tears that remained on her face. Watching as her eyes fluttered close, sleep coming to claim its next victim. Maya closed her eyes letting sleep claim her as well, finding the silence of the apartment calming.

"Read me the letter..." Pearl whispered snuggling into her deeper.

Maya couldn't help becoming surprised by the odd request, opening her eyes quickly. Carefully and with much care she pulled the letter out of pocket of her robe; holding it in front of Pearl as if questioning her. Receiving a nod from the younger when she opened her eyes to peek at it.

"Why?" Maya asked quietly, running her fingers through the younger's hair once more.

"Because it's beautiful …it makes you happy... and it makes you smile" The simple reply that melted her heart.

Maya let out a shaky breath unfolding the letter quietly. Never once had she read the letter that meant so much out loud. Pearl knew the contents of it asking what Maya read constantly one night, but never once had she read it out loud. For Maya it was like a story, a story she had to read every night; a sort of prayer that had to be said.

She parted her lips allowing one last shaky breath to escape before beginning. She closed her eyes a sudden fright over coming her.

"Dear-"

"Read the last part…. Please …it's my favorite" Maya looked down at Pearl both surprised and slightly scared, but the younger's eyes calmed her. Snuggling herself into Maya deeper listening intently as Maya read the letter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Don't Leave! Please!" the voice of a small crying child screamed.

"Stop It! Just Stop!" another voice harshly screamed as well.

"Oh My God...!" a voice of pure disbelief.

"Phoenix…" a loving whisper.

"Phoenix?" a questioning voice.

"Where's Mom?"

"Is Dad coming?"

"Mom and Dad are gone...they're not coming back... ever."

His eyes shot open, sweat covered his face, his body tensed, his breathing became erratic. His chest heaved up and down frightened by his explicit dream. His hands gripped the sheets crinkling them as he gripped them tighter.

Dreams of the past seemed to haunt him now for reasons unknown to him.

It took a few moments for him to fully calm down, yet even then he could still feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest as voices continued to echo in his mind.

"Calm down Phoenix. It was just a dream." he whispered to himself, "A dream you haven't had in 11 years..."

His mind continued to race as he tried to find the answer to why he had suddenly had this dream, one he hadn't had since he was 18.

For a moment the answer seemed quite simple. It was her fault, Maya. But that wasn't true and he knew it. As much as he would like to blame his best friend, he couldn't find the heart to do it. She was nothing more than a trigger to something bigger.

He knew going back to Hope Meadows was a bad idea. As many good memories were there, bad ones soon followed, ones that always haunted him.

His mind seemed to slow. Haunting memories finally leaving him only replaced by a more disturbing one. Images of the heartbreaking scene from earlier, replaying itself in his head. There she was completely and utterly broken in ways words couldn't describe. What she said echoed in his mind. _"…seeing you there with Derek and Alyssa made me realize the biggest thing I don't have. What I so desperately want... A family..."_

She'll never know how hurt he was. How heartbreaking it was for him, as a friend, to see her like that. Now he was determined more than ever to make her smile, only problem was how.

How do you make the girl who suffered so much, smile once more?

As his mind and thoughts focused onto Maya he took full notice of the slight absence of her soft snoring. Turning his head to the side his eyes widened in horror.

She wasn't there...

"Maya?" he whispered touching the empty space next to him, only to touch air. He had silently been hoping that the darkness of the room merely hid the woman, that she was asleep next to him as she had been these last few days.

His heart raced once more not due to dreams or memories but to the fact there was an absence of a certain spirit medium. A certain woman, who had the tendency to get into trouble.

Just as he was about to jump out of bed in search of her, it was then he noticed the sounds of voices in the night.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion, it around midnight, so who would be awake. Surely no human being would be awake at this ungodly hour.

_"Read me the letter..."_ he heard a voice whisper, recognizing it quickly as Pearl.

"Why is Pearls up?"

It was about a minute before he heard another voice.

_"Why?"_ recognizing it as Maya.

"Maya? Why is sh-"

_"Because it's beautiful... It makes you happy... And it makes you smile."_

A silence hung in the air after Pearls' last statement. It was about five minutes later he heard Maya. Hearing what sounded like a shaky breaths.

"Why does she sound so scared? Maybe I should-"

Maya's soft yet scared voice interrupting him _"Dear-"_

"_Read the last part…. Please …it's my favorite"_

Another minute of pure silence. This time he was intent of figuring out why she seemed so scared. His feet had just touched the floor until a voice stopped him one more.

He had always known she could hide her emotions; she had lived half her life doing so. But he never knew she could hide them like this. Her once scared and frightened voice no longer there replaced by one he barely recognized. A voice he never thought she of all people could possess. It was filled with love, joy, and pride; she sounded like an angel.

An angel who finally gave him the answer.

"…_My sweetest angel do you remember the nights? I'll never forget them. We'd stay up for hours watching diamonds glimmer, counting and naming each as they appeared. Our laughter echoing for miles in the midnight sky. Minutes with you felt like years. Years I will cherish for as long as I live. Do you remember the last moment we ever shared? I know I'll never forget. With you in my arms that night my world was complete. The happily ever after I had longed for so deeply finally in my grasps. The diamonds we had so lovingly named twinkling as they memorized our every step. Your laughter that night still echoes in my ears, your sparkling moonlit eyes etched into my mind, your smile tattooed forever onto my heart. A smile that warmed my heart, brought joy to my world, and took my breath away. Of all the things in this world I'll miss, your smile is at the top of my list. That one smile you had so lovingly reserved for me, the man who held you so close to his heart, who loved you like no other could. Only I held the key, only I knew the secret to making you smile like that. A secret I sadly will take with me; the moment I take my last breath I know those smiles will cease, the smile we had all come to love. A smile, which will wonder the sea of never ending diamonds searching for its maker, searching for a place of belonging. Fear not my angel, as I watch over you in these coming years making you smile will always be my goal, as it always has been. As you look on admiring the diamond filled sky, as I know you will, I'll make stars glimmer and twinkle. Bend them to my will, making them glimmer as they did in our last moment. All in hopes of bringing those memories I cherish so deeply into your mind. In hopes that you will remember our last night. All in hopes of making you smile once more. Promise me that one day that smile I loved so deeply will grace your angelic features just once more. If you love me promise me this; that as each night I play with the stars that one day you'll remember, follow them as they guide you to my ultimate goal. Follow them as they guide you in the same steps we took in our last moment, our last dance. A dance that will forever play into my mind, one I still believe should be in history books. I will never stop until that smile graces you. My time is coming near it's time to say our goodbyes._

_I love you… my dancing angel…I always have... I always will_

_Sincerely forever yours,_

_The man who makes you smiles, the man who holds the key..."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"...Daddy"

The last word lingered on her lips; the pure feeling of it like a small piece of heaven. Saying it with much love and care, in a whisper no one but she could hear.

She looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. Her eyes were closed; a serene smile on her lips all indications that she was asleep. Nightmares couldn't hurt her now, that much she was sure.

Placing a small kiss on the girl's cheek she whispered the words he once said to her, before joining the girl in her slumber.

"Sweet dreams, my sweetest angel..."

0o0o0o0o0

**Sooooooooo how was it? Be honest! And if your confused don't worry this has a reason for it it's important. I had originally planned on doing the whole letter thing much later in the story but brought it in earlier. I actually really like the letter and the whole chapter to be honest it's sweet and cute. Hehehehehe but yes I have to say I love the whole thing between Maya and Pearl it's cute. I mean come on its realistic right? I can totally see an older Maya doing that. Becoming the Head of village does that to you. **

**Lol is it just me or is Phoenix obsessed? And what happened in his dream? hopefully you figured out what makes Maya smile as did Phoenix in this chapter and if you didn't that's ok because it will come into the light in the next chapter. So keep on reading. Leave a review while I go to get a churrio. **


	7. Exposed

**The beginning like the whole chapter is like super iffy to me…I don't like it. But you guys have no idea how many times I had to redo this chapter! I lost count after ten… anyways so I don't know if it's very well explained just tell me if it's not. Plus I can't stand the chapter name I might change it but at the same time I might not. This chapter was originally suppose to be part one of the next one, chapter 8, but I didn't really wanna do part one or two's till later in the story. You'll see why later. Anyways have fun leave a review…let me know how this chapter turned out… my favorite part has to be Alyssa! You'll totally see why later. I just love how I wrote her actions.**

***sigh* I need a pick me up… Like a churrio or Pepsi… maybe I'll go play ME: AAI. Yeah so will I go play the epicness that is AAI, have fun reading.**

**0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 7: Exposed

Only the soft sounds of their shoes touching the stone path could be heard. Alyssa grabbed onto his arm, giving it a light squeeze pointing around at the beauty that surrounded them.

Flowering trees like the stars seemed to twinkle, an array of colors blooming from their branches. Flowers glistened from dew in the moonlit sky. The soft aroma of sweet flowers filled the area. Sounds of music and laughter reached his ears as they drew closer. Carefully and with much care he opened the white foliage covered gate, exposing them all to a new beauty.

Glimmering trees surrounded the courtyard like plaza. Glistening flowers bordered the white marble like stone of the floor. Dark red cloth covered the vast array of tables on the white stone. Lights twinkled and shone lighting the area. The Goodness like fountain in the center of it all shimmered like a rainbow, strategically placed lights giving the falling water the effect.

He found them sitting at one the delicately draped tables, champagne glasses in hand talking to familiar faces.

Phoenix watched as a silver haired woman was the first to notice him, pointing him out to the others at the table.

"Nick, Buddy I was starting to think you weren't gonna show." Larry yelled from the table, a bottle of newly opened champagne in hand.

Edgeworth got up and walked towards him, a teasing smirk on his lips.

"Late as always, Wright." He heard his childhood friend say, coming to a stop holding out his hand. Phoenix rolled his eyes at the comment, grabbing the man's hand. "Yeah, well maybe I'll come early one of these days." Edgeworth chuckled shaking his head at him.

"Such a big task for a foolish fool such as yourself, Phoenix Wright. Are you certain you can handle it?" a voice asked smugly. Phoenix looked past Edgeworth to see Franziska stare at him. A smug smile playing on her lips and a sinister glint in her eyes. "If I can beat you in court Franziska. I think I can handle coming on time."

He laughed taking notice of her falling smile. She huffed and scoffed turning the other way muttering about fools. "Besides I'm late because I brought guests."

"Who'd ya bring, Pal?" Gumshoe asked him a smile on his face.

"Well of course I brought Maya. Pearl came along too." he said pointing to the two.

"Always a pleasure to see young Pearl. I'm glad you could attend, Ms. Fey must enjoy keeping you to herself." Pearl giggled "And Ms. Fey it's been far too long, I believe it's been a year since our last meeting."

Sadly during their last get together Maya had been unable to attend, apparently having a meeting with the elders of Kurain. Phoenix couldn't help but notice that this had probably been the longest Maya had stayed in the past few months. Constant meetings, channeling's, and other tasks kept Maya away from times with friends and him. Pearl usually stayed in Kurain most of the time, in training to become an acolyte. This had to be the first time in nine months Phoenix had seen her.

"Missed you too Mr. Edgeworth. You have a lovely garden, such a pretty place to hold a party. Happy Birthday by the way." Maya whispered hugging him.

"Also I'd like all of you to meet my little brother Derek and my baby sister Alyssa." Phoenix said introducing them next. "Derek, Alyssa I'd like you to meet Miles Edgeworth, Franziska Von Karma, Larry Butz and Dick Gumshoe." He said pointing to them respectively. Gumshoe and Franziska looked at him in shock. Thoughts of him having siblings never coming to mind.

"Mr. Gumshoe, Ms. Von Karma it's a pleasure for Alyssa and I to make your acquaintance." Derek spoke smiling widely. Receiving a smile and nod from both Gumshoe and Franziska in agreement. "It's very nice to meet you both." Alyssa said sweetly, smiling at the two.

"I must say it's hard to believe you're both related to that foolish fool." Franziska said teasingly, a smirk on her face.

"Yeah Pal I never knew you had family."

Phoenix shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I don't talk about them much, besides we only got back in touch about 4 years ago."

"Look who it is, Baby Doll Alyssa! I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Larry asked giving Alyssa a goofy grin.

Phoenix smiled; Larry was like a third brother to Alyssa. She had grown up with him half of her life. He treated Alyssa like the sister he never had. Caring for her the same way Phoenix and Derek had, constantly called her pet names, Baby Doll being his favorite.

"Oh sure Larry just ignore me. Not like I matter." Derek said.

Larry laughed "Sorry Bud, but you know how things are. Ladies first am I right?" Phoenix watched as Derek only rolled his eyes muttering about how things never change, smiling widely.

"Miles it's good to see you again." He heard Derek say shaking the man's hand.

"You as well Derek. I trust that life has treated you well." Of course Derek and Edgeworth had known each other. During the time Phoenix had become friends with the man so had his brother.

"I must say this would be the first time I met your sister, Wright. I'll be frank if Larry had not informed me of such a subject I would have never guessed." Edgeworth said looking directly at him.

At that moment Phoenix couldn't help but notice how quiet Alyssa had suddenly become. Derek must have noticed it as well. Phoenix and Derek noticed how red her cheeks had suddenly become.

"Sweetheart you ok?" Derek asked an eyebrow raised in confusion. Alyssa had never been the type to be shy, her meeting with Maya and Pearl evidence of it; she had always jumped at the chance of meeting new people. He watched in concern as she only nodded in response.

"Cupcake your being rude, say hi." he urged looking at her.

She gulped visibly before speaking softly "H- h- Hi its- um a pleasure to meet me…. I mean you! I mean you- it's a pleasure to meet you! Not me…. God I must sound like an idiot right now…" She buried her face in her hands, trying her best to hide her embarrassment.

Edgeworth chuckled slightly before taking hold of one of her hands. "The pleasure is all mine, . Please make yourself welcome." He gave her hand a slight peck before releasing it, causing Alyssa to turn a deeper shade of red.

"Please just call me Alyssa." She said giggling slightly, the red never leaving her face.

0o0o0o0o

Her lips were parted ever so delicately, a soft harmonious melody escaping them. Her white dress fluttered behind her with every graceful movement. The soft yet defined sound of her heels touching the stone floor could be heard with every smooth step. Golden bracelets chimed against one another with every flowing movement. Her hair swayed smoothly in perfect harmony with every step she took, every movement she made.

"It's...like she's...dancing..." he whispers to himself, watching her closely.

He watched as Maya scooped up her cousin, twirling the younger before holding her close. The action itself causing the younger to giggle before she whispered something into the older's ear, pointing towards something. Maya stared at Pearl in confusion for a moment following the younger's outstretched finger to see the night sky. Her eyes seemed to soften as she watched the stars twinkle, Maya turned planting a small kiss on the younger's cheek.

"Maybe…" She whispered in a voice so pure; the edge of her lips curved ever so slightly. Phoenix felt his heart stop for a moment. For the first time in what felt like years…she smiled; the smallest of smiles gracing her features. It was small, barely noticeable, but it gave him hope. She wanted to smile; all she needed was an extra push.

"What's up Buddy? Why so glum?" Phoenix looked to his right taking notice of the man who was walking towards him. A goofy grin on his face as he took the empty seat next to him.

"I'm not sad Larry."

"Could have fooled me." Larry shrugged, "But really what's up? It's a party Nick. Everybody's having fun, except you."

He fell quiet for moment paying no mind to Larry only focusing all his attention on those around him. He looked around taking notice of the sound of laughter that reached his ears. He watched as Derek sat and spoke with Franziska, as Alyssa talked with Edgeworth, as Pearl played with Gumshoe. Each laughing, happiness in their hearts.

"How'd you do it?" He whispered, looking at his friend for an answer.

"Do what?" Larry asked him confused.

"How did you make her smile?"

"Who?"

"Maya… how'd you make her smile?" he watched as surprise and confusion became present in his friend's eyes. Larry looked around searching for her before looking back at him. It was an odd question that much he knew. But Larry had been the only one who'd know the answer.

"Larry do you remember that day; I called you, asking if you could do me a big favor. I had a trial that day but I promised Maya and Pearl that I would take them to the music festival in People Park. A sort of good bye before she had to leave for Kurain again, to become the Master. I had a trial so I couldn't go but I remember telling them you would take them for me. You did and I thank you for that. But do you remember when you called me. I picked up thinking you were going to tell me you had fun, and that Maya had gone back. Instead I picked up and you asked me something…"

"Yeah I remember. I remember asking if you had ever seen her smile. Why what's wrong?"

"How'd you do it? Make Maya smile like that?"

Larry looked at him clearly confused by the odd question. Phoenix had a feeling he knew how to make Maya smile again, but he needed some conformation before trying. It was beyond him how Larry had managed to make a "breathtaking smile" escaped Maya's lips. The call had never bothered Phoenix much; he merely brushed it off as one of Larry's crazy notions. But now the thought of that smile seemed to haunt him. The letter she read last night echoed in his head, the angelic voice reciting lines in it. The smile Larry had described as breathtaking seemed the same as the one the letter described. He knew if he wanted to see Maya happy he would have to make her smile, not just any smile though. Phoenix was determined to see a true smile grace her features.

He watched in silence as she slipped away, whispering something to Pearl before disappearing into Edgeworth's garden. He stared at Larry in hopes of getting an answer, the same answer she had unknowingly given him last night.

"We danced…"

**0o0o0o00**

**So let me explain something first this chapter is called exposed because it sort of in a really bad way exposes what makes Maya smile, like what her dad wrote in the letter. Of course the letter will go into greater detail later on in the story where I had first planned to introduce it; as will the reason why it makes Maya happy. Secondly hopefully you guys can tell who Alyssa is crushing on, if you can't look through the reviews cuz Edgey totally won; And so because of that I decided to give Larry and Alyssa a more brother sister type thing. (Also to that one person who wanted me to make a little rivalry between Alyssa and Franziska. I might consider it but at the same time I might not. I'm the person who although I love them both can't get over the fact they are family.) Thirdly… this chapter has more dialogue between people, which I am not very good at… I'm more into detail, random metaphors, and similes. More poetic stuff… anyways leave a review tell me how bad or good I did. To be honest I'm having a bad day so I could care less… right now. Being depressed sucks…: (**

**I'm on fall break right now so chapter eight will be either up later today (most likely night time) or tomorrow because I practically have the whole thing planned in my head… just need to type it up. **


	8. An Angel's Smile

**I have no idea about you people but this *points down* this is my favorite chapter so far. I thank Shizuka Ayasato (slap me if I spelled it wrong) for giving me the wonderful idea name for this chapter. Thank you! It was originally suppose to be called At Last... which now that I think about it sounds stupid. That should be the name of the chappey where Phoenix confesses his love for Maya *sighs dreamily* Anyways walking away from my random fan girlyness. I love this chapter! So cute at least I think it is. So without further ado I present to you my favorite chapter so far chapter 8 of the Bet! (Go hurry read it all! While I try to defeat Portsman and prove Gummy innocent) "god I'm such a dork..." *walks away ashamed…***

Chapter 8: An Angel's Smile

He could feel his heart beat rapidly against his chest, as he got closer towards her. Closing his eyes; trying his best to remember the conversation that lead to this one moment.

0o0o0o

"We danced... Why is something wrong?" Phoenix stared at Larry, the answer shocking him a bit. In his mind he had hoped his friend would say "bought her a burger." or "bought her a steel samurai toy." But no, the answer he got was something he couldn't comprehend. Of all things in the world why Dancing? He had known her as the childish teen, the girl who never wanted to grow up. Yet he couldn't understand, dancing was the one thing that made her happy. It seemed farfetched…so unlike her.

"Why?" Larry shrugged his shoulders the reason beyond him. He told Phoenix that he had merely asked if she wanted to dance, taking notice of how happy she seemed watching the others do so. He had, out of courtesy, danced with Pearl earlier; the young girl expressing the want to do so. Pearl of course had managed to convince her to go and so she did. He told Phoenix of the "breathtaking" smile that seemed to grace her. Yet he didn't understand why. "... I'll never know why it made her so happy only that it did. Maybe it was something her and her sister did. Ya know brought back memories or something. Why the sudden interest Buddy?"

Phoenix looked at him taking in what Larry had just told him. If what he said was to be true then dancing seemed to be what made her smile. But why? It couldn't have been because it was something Mia and she had done. Surely Mia would have told him, he knew for a fact that Mia cared for Maya. She had been the one to tell him after the Hakuzura incident that all of Maya's smiles were forced or faked; even going as far as telling him if he could somehow make her smile again. If she truly did want him to do so she would have told him how, but she didn't. The only reason Phoenix knew or rather suspected that dancing was something of interest to Maya was the letter.

A letter that someone of great importance to her had written. A letter so full of love it brought out a different Maya. One whose voice sounded like an angel; a voice as pure as the heavens themselves.

He hadn't known who wrote it, her voice drifting off before telling him, only that it was "the man who makes you smile". This of course rules out the possibility that it was Mia who sent her that. Nevertheless it clearly stated that dancing was important to her... That it made her smile.

Phoenix looked at Larry, eyes filled with determination.

"I'm trying to make an Angel smile."

0o0o0o0o

At the time he hadn't known what possessed him to say such a thing. Only the feeling that it was his duty to see fit that she smiled once more; like some other worldly force had chosen him to see fit it was done.

He opened his eyes taking notice of how close he finally was to her. Watching in silence as she sat delicately on the railing of Edgeworth's gazebo. Holding onto one of the many marble pillars, her eyes focused onto the twinkling stars.

"Maya..." he whispered. She jumped slightly startled by his sudden intrusion.

"Oh it's just you Nick. You scared me." he looked at her apologizing.

"That's ok your forgiven."

"So what are you doing? Over here I mean, I thought you'd be happy, having fun with the others."

She sighed looking back up at the velvet sky. "Watching stars. You?"

It was quiet for a moment before he answered "Nothing... Why do you like the stars so much? I see you stare at them a lot. Wishing for the new Steel Samurai DVD?" he smiled at her letting her know that he was teasing. She looked at him chuckling at the dry humor. "They're pretty." Her simple reply.

He rose an eyebrow looking at her strangely.

"What?"

"That's all they're pretty? That's why you stare at them so much?"

"What did you expect some fancy elaborate answer?"

"Do you even know what elaborate means?" she stared in mock hate at him giving him a light punch in the shoulder. Phoenix laughed pretending to be hurt. Laughing further when Maya called him a baby.

A sudden silence fell between the two; Maya watching the stars and he watching the party. He watched and smiled seeing how happy everyone was. For a moment he couldn't help but agree with Maya's earlier comment; Edgeworth did have a beautiful garden. It made him slightly envious that he had the money to posses such a thing, while he himself had trouble getting by. He watched with an eyebrow raised as Derek danced with Pearl, the younger laughing in joy. Alyssa smiled taking a picture of the two before being asked by Larry to dance; the four dancing around the Goddess fountain, smiles on their faces. Phoenix chuckled as he watched Edgeworth interrupt the two, earning a disapproving look from Franziska. Of course Larry took full notice and dragged her to the plaza; thankfully she didn't have her whip that night. He watched as she tried to hold back a smile, her reputation of being a cold woman on the line. Gumshoe of course brought Maggey, who had come late, onto the floor as well.

"Their dancing..." he whispered not noticing that he had suddenly gained Maya's attention.

"Who?" he merely pointed a finger in the direction of the others.

Taking notice of how her eyes sparkled. He watched, his heart jumping, as the edge of lip curved slightly.

"It's beautiful..." she whispered gaining his attention. He looked at her with curious eyes urging her to continue.

"Dancing... It's beautiful. It's like a story being told between two people... There's this raw beauty about. Something undefined yet so recognizable. It's beautiful how you can tell so much about two people through that. It's why dancing at weddings are so... Important. The dance of the new couple, the father- daughter dance. They both symbolize something of great importance; the unity of two people, the realization that a girl is now a woman. It's sort of enchanting to watch. The beauty of it all mostly due to the rawness of emotions that it produces in people. The love and freedom it creates in a person. It's beautiful. Something so precious like a memory that never goes away… I-I mean that's what I've heard... People say about it." she clutched onto a strand of her ebony hair, stroking it in nervousness.

He stared at her amazed with the answer she had just given. Such a description and understanding something he never pictured her to say. The realization that this meant more to Maya than he would ever know coming to. He stared at her taking notice of her full embarrassment and nervousness, the slight flush of pink that covered her cheeks. She only stroked her hair when she was scared, embarrassed, or nervous. Something he had picked up on through the years of knowing her.

It fell silent once more, the silence neither awkward nor out of fright, just a silence that filled the air.

Phoenix closed his eyes preparing himself for what he was about to do. Knowing full and well this might lead him to his goal. "Maya?" she looked at him, her undivided attention solely on him alone.

0o0o0o0o

"Dance with me?"

Maya swore she had forgotten how to breathe in that moment. The question he had just asked taking her fully off guard. Her grip on the marble pillar loosened entirely, causing her to almost fall into the water below. He had caught her in time his arms wrapping themselves protectively around her small waist.

Her eyes filled with a sudden fear and fright, her mind racing for an answer; the world around her disappearing, leaving her in darkness.

He couldn't have known...

It was a simple question; one that evoked so many emotions in her. She shouldn't have spoke he probably thought that she wanted this; that she was asking him for it.

She closed her eyes letting memories pass before them; the sound of laughter and happiness echoing in her mind.

A question so innocent brought out emotions she hadn't felt in years.

He couldn't have known... No one did. Not even Mia knew; her own flesh and blood, her sister didn't even know how much it meant. Pearl knew of it only slightly though. The younger recognized and acknowledged it but didn't understand the meaning, the reason, the significance behind it all.

Maya opened her eyes looking at Nick, who had unwrapped his arms from her body. He looked at her in a slight confusion, most likely due to her actions.

Yet as she looked into his eyes she saw no alternative motive, granted she wasn't as good as reading people as he was. But nonetheless she saw nothing in his eyes that wanted to hurt her. How had it come to this? Where she had to search her best friend's eyes for a reason he would hurt. She blamed it on the years of playing part in destiny's cruel game; coming to the point that she had to search her best friend, of all people, for a reason he would hurt her. There was a reason he asked yet she couldn't figure it out she had known him long enough to know that for him there was a reason to everything.

"You ok?" He whispered a smile on his face.

The minute he smiled it hit her.

Smile

That's what he had been trying to get her to do all this time… Just smile. She knew why... She had been so sad these last few days, the reason something so many people take for granted. His speech earlier that week had lifted her spirits, gave her a small bit of hope, a bit but not enough. All he wanted to do was see her smile... like _he_ did years ago.

Ever so slowly she moved her hand towards his outstretched one, focusing all her attention on his eyes searching them for a sign.

The wind had suddenly picked up, her white dress fluttering in it, pushing her forwards, for the slightest moment she could almost hear _his_ voice whispering to her. "_Go"_

She looked at the sky for a moment, searching for an answer to her internal dilemma. Watching in amazement as the stars seemed to twinkle and glimmer brighter than they had before. Her eyes switched from Nick's to the stars, almost as if she was searching for a conformation.

She looked at Nick the fear and fright dissipating at last.

"Yeah." she whispered placing her hand in his, not knowing where this would lead; yet placing all her trust in him.

0o0o0o0o

Phoenix felt his smile grow the minute she placed her hand in his. He could tell just by watching her that this was something that meant a lot.

"Have you ever danced before?" he asked, taking her towards the others.

"No, not really." she was lying he knew it, her eyes portraying it. "Have you?" she asked.

He merely shook his head in reply. "Guess we'll both just wing it huh? It'll be like going to battle against the Evil Magistrate with no weapons." he smiled as she chuckled slightly.

"For someone who doesn't like the show I'm surprised you finally got the name right." he rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess have to thank the two psycho fans in my house for that. So thank you Maya. Remind me to thank Derek later." turning around to give her a wink, she chuckled once more.

He could feel her hand tighten slightly around his as they reached the fountain. The others located directly on the other side.

Placing one hand on her waist and the other to hold her hand, he watched as she placed one delicately on his shoulder placing the other in his; she nodded indicating she was ready.

He took a deep breath hoping he wouldn't screw this up, the one chance he had. He closed his eyes taking the first steps, moving ever so gently across the floor. Opening his eyes he mentally sighed happy he hadn't screwed up yet.

She followed his every step her eyes closed in content, he watched in silence as a she hummed soft melody. Every flowing movement they made syncing in perfect harmony with it.

She opened her eyes looking at him.

"Liar. You said you didn't know how to dance." she whispered a teasingly disapproving look on her face. "Maybe I know… just a bit. Took dance class in high school with Larry, one of his stupid plans to get girls." he whispered back a smile on his face, twirling the two in place.

Pulling her towards him, holding her close, he couldn't help but notice the smallest things about Maya.

How soft and delicate the moonlight made her. How she indulged in the feeling of the passing wind. Eyes closed in content. How her eyes twinkled; hope and joy glimmering in them. How happy she looked watching the stars in the night sky. Focusing on them closely, trying to remember something.

Things he never once took notice of...until now.

If there was ever a moment in his life he wished he could undo it had to be this one.

A collection of gasps could be heard and echoed in his ears. Because of his attention on Maya he hadn't paid attention to their steps or more importantly where they were going. Maya's gasp of surprise alerting him too late.

The rainbow like water poured down on him, soaking his body from head to toe. The freezing cold water that hit him felt like the biggest slap in the face. He screwed up...big time. He stared around in surprise, taking in the looks of shock he received from the others. He looked over to his right taking full notice of the woman next to him.

Her hair hung like a wet curtain around her face. Her white dress clinging to her body like a second skin. She hadn't moved a muscle since impact.

"Maya..." he whispered, not daring to touch her.

She brought a hand to her face covering her mouth, what sounded like quiet sobs escaping her lips. He watched as her body shook slightly.

He closed his eyes mentally slapping himself.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha..." he opened his eyes to the sudden sound of laughter.

Maya threw her head back in laughter, allowing the water to hit her face further. She clutched onto her sides as she rocked back and forth the laughter escaping her lips. She looked at him for the quickest moment, leaving him in shock, before throwing herself to him. Her face was buried deeply into the crook of his neck. Her arms wrapped tightly around his body, clutching onto the web fabric of his tux. Joyous tears falling from her eyes as she continued to laugh.

He hadn't had time to fully comprehend what had just happened, voices of concern reaching them.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Alyssa asked holding her hand out for Maya to grab. She looked back at her, pulling her face from his neck, grabbing onto the outstretched hand "perfect."

The minute she left the water her body shook, the cold causing her to shiver. "Here put this on." Derek said to her, pulling off the jacket of his suit slipping it onto her shivering body. She looked at him briefly thanking him kindly for the warmth.

"Franziska, would you show Ms. Fey to one of the spare bedrooms so she may dry." Edgeworth said in concern, looking over her shivering body.

"Of course. Come this way Maya I believe I have some extra clothes you may borrow." Franziska grabbed onto Maya's shoulders ushering her inside, Alyssa and Pearl following out of concern.

"Nick, Buddy you ok."

"Wright?"

" Pal?"

"Phoenix?" He heard them all, the voices of concern over his well being.

Yet he ignored them all focusing on what had just occurred.

Her laughter still echoed in his ears, her twinkling eyes etched into his mind, but her smile... The minute she looked at him with that smile he knew he had forgotten how to breathe, his heart had stopped for the clearest minute.

In that single moment he had seen something so precious... He watched in silence as she was ushered away, Maya looked at him mouthing a thank you in his direction. The laughter never ceasing, her eyes still sparkling, her angelic smile never leaving her features.

"Phoenix!" he looked away from her, looking towards his brother. "You ok?"

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Then would you get out of the water before you get a cold?" Derek said holding his hand out for Phoenix to grab. Grabbing onto the outstretched hand, Derek hoisted him out.

"Mind telling me why you suddenly decide to go swimming?" Derek asked out of curiosity and concern.

Phoenix laughed looking at Derek with the proudest smile on his face. "I was making an Angel smile."

0o0o0o0o

***Holding in a squeal here* sorry I am such a dork aren't I? But if you guys knew what I did you'd be happy too. So the only problem in have with my chappey is I had planned to make the dancing more elaborate! But writing dancing is SO HARD I mean how can you describe the beauty that is dancing huh? Well Maya gave a good explanation but still it's still so damn hard! Plus I wish I wrote the Maya laughing thing better. It sounded and looked way better in my head. So just use your imagination people. I know you have them or else you would be on this site... *stares around* Anyways so I defeated Portsman now I'm going to go celebrate by eating a crap ton of Mexican food! Posole here I come! (I love my mommy's cooking! And yes I am Mexican! I'm also bilingual! I speak full**** español**** and English! Yay!) I should stop eating chocolate makes me hyper...**


	9. A New Begining

This chapter although short was actully used for a homework assigment we had to do in my english class we had to write a sort 800 or more word story that meantioned no names what so ever and used diffrent english difrent types of retorical decives and such ... basically it was like as my teacher said" you little dorks are writing a chapter of a story no body has read but still gives the reader and understanding of what is occuring.. and if you don't then god help me i will fail you!" lol LOve ya Mr.C (my english teacher who belive it or not actully plays and loves the Ace attorney series!)so pretty much i'm posting up my homework.. lol. forgive me for not being on much i've been pretty busy with school right now. i promise that the next chapter wont take as long as this one did but i've been busy with school and i would have posted yesterday but i had a doctor's appointment to go to and by the time i got back it was late and i was asleep on the medication i was perscribed.

so with out further ado i hope you enjoy this chapter of The Bet.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: A New Beginning<strong>

_A silent beauty so precious and pure, it's like a disease without a cure._

_It's infectious, spreading faster than the plague. Coursing in your body as it races through your veins. It's like the biggest jolt of electricity, awakening dormant emotions in your heart. Sparking a feeling like no other._

_So silent you never had the chance. You can't feel a thing, the thought of pain never there...never present. Yet as it works its ways through your body, you know it's there._

_It's a blessing, making you thankful it's present. You can't help it, the natural feeling that overcomes. Heaven forbid you deny it; it's the greatest feeling in the world. The sudden rush of adrenaline that makes your heart skip a beat; stops your every movement, ceasing even the slightest breath._

_A secret wonder of the world; one only a key could unlock._

_The moment you see it your mind stops, trying its best to comprehend the long lost secret. A secret kept away from the world for so long, it should have been illegal._

_It's a silent beauty, a precious secret, invoking only pure infectious emotions._

_For that single moment time seemed to stop. You question yourself, wondering if what you're witnessing is real._

_Is this real?_

_Is it possible?_

_Can I actually see it?_

_Am I dreaming?_

_It's the only way to describe the feeling you get... When you see it..._

_The feeling of that night surreal, every minute of it like a long lost dream. One that replays itself every moment unbelieving eyes shut close. The outcome of that night never expected, a surprise I never saw coming._

_I looked at you for so long only seeing a girl, one who never wanted to grow up. Never once looking past your facade, Never once seeing the person you had unknowingly become, the one you had always been. Thee woman who had endured so much, fought a battle she never should have been a part of. That same battle leaving emotional scars so deep not even time could heal, leaving your now fragile heart forever scared._

_It started with a question, one I had secretly hoped would change everything; change your point of view. Your secret outlook of the world, one I can't help but believe you see as cruel and unforgiving. I wanted it to change. I wanted you to see what the world could be, look past the hurt and see the light._

_I wanted to see the girl I met six years ago, not the emotionally depressed woman one I see now._

_For that single moment in that surreal night the angelic voice, one so unbelievably pure, echoed in my mind. The words whispered so lovingly the night before becoming clearer. The angel described in that letter finally showing its face, removing that emotional mask, finally showing its true colors, finally showing a smile._

_For years I had seen you as a girl, watched as you slowly matured into a woman, yet as I look at you now I see something new. I never thought, not even in my wildest dream, that I would ever see you in this light._

_Because now when I look at you now, taking even the slightest glance in your direction all I see is an innocent angel._

_Your laughter still echoes in my ears, your twinkling joy filled eyes etched into my mind, your angelic smile forever in my heart..._

_That night changed you I ways I can't describe. You laugh more, the sound of it one of the sweetest melodies to ever hit my ears. Your eyes sparkle more, hope and joy in them every time I look. Your skin glows, a new spark of life radiating from within. You smile more, never fake or force as it once was. You actually smile now, a sweet angelic smile; a silent beauty so precious and pure._

_There's something new here... A feeling I can't describe. Your facade finally crumbled to the ground leaving an angel in its place._

Serene and silent subconscious thoughts seem to slowly fade away as reality steps in, a sudden jerk awakening him. He opens his eyes slowly only to shut them quickly as a burning feeling overcomes. "When did I fall asleep?" he whispers, his voice tired and groggy.

"An hour ago..." Eyes open wide, completely ignoring the burning feeling, only looking at the voice in shock.

He looked up at her; her hair falling like a velvet curtain around him. Strands of the silky ebony locks brushing his face. Her eyes were like the purest diamonds, twinkling with a hidden joy. A serene angelic smile gracing her lips.

Subconscious thoughts seem to return as he looked at it; that smile it was like a disease, hitting him faster than the plague, yet it was one he was willing to get.

_Looking at you now I take notice of the smallest things, ones I never noticed before. There's a new spark of life in you now. Your eyes twinkle holding onto memories of your past. Your lips smile looking forward to the future. A new beginning as the real you..._

* * *

><p><strong>if you didnt really understand what was occuring in simple terms it's just Phoenix thinking about how diffrent Maya seems and how she's changed in ways. THE ITALICIZED IS HIS THINKING. I REFERS TO HIM. AND SHE REFERS TO MAYA. Hopefully you understood what was happening because you guys have actully read everything up to this point.<strong>


	10. The Changing Journey

*yawn* it's pretty late so forgive me if this isnt the best Author's Notes. I worked pretty hard ont his chapter had to rewrte it twice because i accidently deleted the first... anyways hope you guys like it i'm pretty tired about to head off to bed. have fun...

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: A Changing Journey<p>

The sun shined high and bright in the mid-morning sky, bringing life to the coming day. Shimmering golden rays caressed her fair skin, a new life like the coming day radiating from within her petite frame. She smiled loving the warm feeling of the shimmering rays that hit her. The feeling of the cool passing wind that played with her ebony hair. The feeling of the earth as she walked with bare feet, the dirt as soft as a cloud and as smooth as silk.

Her small smile grew as she looked at the girl next to her. Caramel hair like her ebony one blowing in the wind, a smile like hers located on the soft face. Lips parted words as sweet as bubblegum escaping them. The younger's words like a breath of fresh air for her. As Maya walked listening intently to the Pearl's words her mind wandered, millions of thoughts coming to.

With every step she took the realization that she was getting closer to her goal came. Steps she had constantly taken each one as familiar as the next. Thoughts that had always crossed her mind returning once more. Each step and passing thought was in ways like a journey. Memories of the past resurfacing with each step. A journey, years ago she was reluctant to take, one she was scared and almost certain she would fail. Thinking back to those days, ones where fear and sadness seemed to control her every day of her life. The constant fear of failure running its destructive course through her fragile mind; a mind as fragile and precious as the youngest child.

That fear seemingly keeping her from the life she should have lived. Where fear was nothing more than a soft whisper in the wind, where precious memories overcame all the hurt, where family was a constant factor, where she smiled in joy not pain, where she was completely and utterly free.

That life a constant dream, she lived and kept alive when diamonds filled the skies. _His_ dream, _his _wishes, _his _pleas becoming hers each night. Dreams, wishes, and pleas made for the love of a daughter. Over years silent pleas were made to the midnight sky and precious wishes were made to glimmering stars all in hope.

For as long as she could remember the world seemed to hate her, using her like she was nothing more than a pawn; a pawn in a game no one knew with unknown rules and uncertain goals. The world playing viciously with her mind, finding joy in toying with fragile emotions, loving to watch as she suffered. Indulging in her despair, her hurt, and her tears.

All through her life she had only one wish; to live her life as she pleased, as she saw fit. To no longer play in destiny's cruel game. A wish to be free, the simple wish of a second chance.

Maya looked back watching him in silence, memories of that night flashing through her mind like lightning. Each one sparking different emotions from within.

Of all the people in the world she would have never suspected him. Him of all people to make her laugh, to make her smile, the way_ he_ always had. She laughed silently at the irony of it all. The man who had saved her countless times, saving her once more. He'd never truly know how much it meant, that much she knew. He'd never truly know how precious that moment was to her, the memories it brought back, and the hope it gave her. That single dance in her mind as precious as the purest diamond, the silent wish he unknowingly fulfilled with it. A single dance changing her perspective of the world. A single dance changing who she was.

No longer would she have to hide behind a mask. Emotional scars could finally heal. Precious memories now able to stay, a hurtful past leaving for good. She could finally break down the walls guarding her heart. Push away the barriers protecting her petite frame.

She smiled wide as he glanced in her direction, watching as a friendly smile formed on his lips. She looked at him for a moment a soft "thank you" escaping her lips. Watching as he looked at her an eyebrow raised in confusion. He'd never know that much she knew. Maya chuckled shaking her head leaving Phoenix utterly confused.

She fell silent looking away from him, taking notice of the absence of bubblegum like words, finding herself looking towards the supposed source. "Pearly?" she whispered catching the younger's attention, "your pretty quiet something wrong?"

Pearl looked at her with sparkling innocent eyes "No Master Maya, I was just thinking..." Maya looked at her silently asking her to continue, "I like you better this way..." she looked at the younger, an eyebrow raised in confusion." Better like what, wearing a dress?" she said pointing to her ensemble, a simple light purple dress with a white lace trim.

The younger giggled shaking her head in reply, "No Master Maya, although you look pretty." Maya raised a finger to her lips thinking for a moment, "Is it my hair?" she asked tugging at her long ponytail. Maya listened as Pearl giggled once more shaking her head furiously. "No. I wasn't talking about that. I like you better this way you're... what's the word? I can't remember... How you act?"

Maya smiled, Pearl might have been twelve but she still acted as if she was nine. She looked at her giving Pearl a minute to think of the world before whispering the answer. "Personality, Sweetie. What you're thinking of is my personality... Wait what about it?" She asked wondering silently what it had to do with the younger's line of thinking.

"You smile a lot more, like in those pictures I saw. I hear you laugh the way Mystic Mia once told me. There's a skip in your step, the one Mystic Sheena misses. Your eyes sparkle the way Mr. Mark use to talk about. There's a new aura of life coming from you, one I remember the villagers say Master Misty talked highly of." Maya fell silent for a moment, slowly taking in the words spoken to her. "You're pretty observant aren't you?" Pearl only nodded before continuing, "You're just like the letter he wrote you describes... in every single way, it shows how different you are. I get to see that side of you a lot in the village. You're like two different people in Kurain and in the City. I guess it's just nice and shocking to see you as one person for once. I know Mystic Sheena, Mr. Mark, and the village will be surprised of your sudden change but I know they will welcome it... I know I always have." Pearl looked at her with sparkling eyes and a serene smile, an indication of her belief that the words she spoke were true.

Maya fell silent, looking back at Phoenix for a moment, Pearl's words causing a worry to overcome her face. "Do you think this is a bad idea?" she whispered.

Pearl looked at her in confusion and worry, the smile falling from her lips, following the older's eyesight. "Master Maya are you afraid ...to bring Mr. Nick to the village?" She whispered in a soft and sweet voice. Maya closed her eyes tightly, slightly biting her lower lip, only nodding her head too afraid to admit the truth. "Why?"

Only the silence of the wind filled the air between the two. An awkward almost nerve wracking silence. Maya's eyes focused ahead, millions of thoughts filling and running through her mind. She listened in silence to the rapid beating of her heart as fear ran through her veins, slowly infecting her entire body. Pearl afraid she had done something wrong looked away in shame, Maya's soft voice catching her attention.

"As much as Nick and I are best friends... I'm just scared... I look at him and for some reason I see forgiveness in his eyes, like he understands the reason for my pain. He's my best friend so maybe that's why. But, I've known him for six years living my life behind a mask too afraid to take it off. Nick's saved me time after time; he's always there for me. There when Mia was killed, when I was on trial the first and second time, there when I was kidnapped, even there after hakazuraia, never giving up on making me feel better no matter how much I push him away. Giving me space when I needed it, a shoulder to cry on when I couldn't take it, promising me he'd always be there when I doubted it. That night, at Edgeworth's party, he gave me something special, to you and everybody else it might seems like nothing but a dance, but to me it was so much more...To me that dance represented hope. He gave me a chance to be free and now that I am... I'm just scared of what he'll think... Of what they will think if I show the real me... The person I've always wanted to be, but was too afraid... The "mature and vulnerable" side of Maya Fey... The one only you've seen for the past three years... I'm just scared...of what he'll think... Of what they'll think... Scared of the future because he gave me a chance..." she whispered her voice fading away as fear crept into her body.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pearl only nodded in slight understanding, knowing how true the words rang in her ears. Silently allowing the Maya's grip to tighten, knowing it brought a sense of comfort to her.

To Pearl Maya was the symbol of strength, the survival of her life up till now proof. Maya had always been the strong one, putting the emotion of others before her own; letting people believe that she was okay to provide comfort to them, ignoring her own problems. Completely disregarding her own conflicting emotions that would only in Maya's mind cause more problems. Knowing that in her own mind the feelings of those around her were more important than her own feeling the happiness she could create through her silent lies. Pearl unlike many had witnessed this phenomenon first hand seeing it many times when Mystic Mia was alive, seeing it when Mr. Nick was on a case or had a troubling trial, seeing it especially after the Hazakura incident.

After Hazakura Pearl could remember a time where the doubt of how truly strong Maya really was feel upon her. Knowing in great sorrow there was a slight chance the older would not come back to the village. The pain Kurain caused her finally becoming too much for the older to handle, the troubles of the village finally too much: the separations it had created, the families it had broken, and the deaths it cause; all those problems causing a chance in how she saw Maya. The thought that Maya wasn't as strong as she seemed seeping into her mind. A doubt she never wanted to feel again.

The younger had watched over the course of three whole years as Maya matured, watching as she grew into more than just a symbol of pure strength against the odds. Yet as she looked at the woman, her eyes closed in deep though, hair blowing silently in the wind, she realized that Maya stood for something greater. She had grown into a woman of strength, of survival, of beauty, of compassion, and of wisdom all things she realized yet no one else knew of. It was a secret of sort a just for them, she knew how vulnerable the older felt acting in such a way. A way Pearl herself hadn't expected yet accepted and welcomed when it came.

In her young eyes Maya Fey would always be a pillar of strength, a pillar that once in a while needed support to stay strong. For as long as the two would be together Pearl was determined to provide that support, knowing how precious support truly was in the long run. Pearl smiled gripping her hand tighter around the older's admiring her in all her glory. Whispering to herself silently how truly strong she really was.

"We're here Master Maya." she whispered catching Maya's attention. The village finally in view over the horizon; the people and places she missed dearly finally in arms reach, only a simple walking distance away, a few short steps away from being home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We're here Master Maya."

Maya opened her eyes Pearl's soft voice catching her attention, her fear dissipating into wind. She looked ahead, taking full notice of the small Japanese style village she called home, with a smile on her face. Pearl looked at her with sparkling eyes, silently asking to go ahead with them. She giggled releasing the younger's hand giving her a slight push with hers, "Go… I'll catch up…"

She smiled watching a twelve year old Pearl run off into the village giggling madly as she ran ahead, happy to be home. Maya sighed audibly taking a deep breath of the clean air before releasing it. She closed her eyes relishing in the feeling of the passing wind. Enjoying the warmth of the sun, that hit her skin.

She opened her eyes looking down at her bare feet, feeling the soft dirt, thinking back to steps it had taken to get her here, the steps of a journey she frequently took.

She looked back at Nick watching him laugh with Derek, an admiring look on his face.

Hopefully this journey was a change for her future.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this is a corny chapter coffee can only keep you awake for so long... not like i'm godot who freaking runs on the stuff. anyways this chapter was mostly about change i put that little bit with Pearlbeacause i thought it was cute i thought it would help with maya's develpoment further into the story plus it was a nice way to show how she views maya as a person since she seems to know her better. if you didn't understand in the last chapter they were on a train ergo the "sudden jerk" that had woken Nick up they were on that train heading to kurian beacuse eventully maya needed to go back but it will be better explained in the next chapter which i will hopefully have up soon but as always school is very tiring.. so good night going to bed might be saturday but its almost midnight...so buenos noches a todos me voy a ir a dormir...<p> 


	11. Something Special

_Merry Christmas to all! Lol its Christmas Eve here so yay! Here's your present!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Something Special<p>

Phoenix found himself smiling watching Maya walk hand in hand with Pearl; holding the younger's hand tightly, much like a mother would their precious child. Finding himself seemingly entranced by her appearance as golden rays caressed her skin, giving her a beautiful glow. Paying close attention to every laugh that escaped her petite body and every smile that graced her as they walked on, both something he had come to admire. He listened as Pearl spoke to Maya every step of the way, her young voice filled with excitement. The older smiling fondly at the girl showing much interest in the younger's unprecedented excitement. Looking away from her only once as she looked back at him for moment, a smile forming on his lips the minute she did. Her eyes softened, admiration shining in hers eyes for a moment as she mouthed a "Thank You" in his direction, leaving him wondering what for.

He couldn't help but notice how different she seemed at the moment. Of all the years he had known her, never once had Maya been this excited upon returning home. True, she might have just been humoring the younger, but he doubted by her body language that she was. To Phoenix she seemed to dread the return, treating it like a curse. Yet as the years passed he couldn't help but notice how content she seemed to return back to home, back to Kurain.

They had been walking for what seemed like hours, a conversation at breakfast sparking their sudden outing. He knew at Edgeworth's party that her prolonged stay was only temporary; soon she would have to return as she did often. In no way had he ever blamed her for it, knowing full and well that as Master she had new responsibilities to attend to, yet he couldn't help but feel slightly saddened each time she did leave. He had grown to enjoy her prolonged stay, as she usually stayed for a few days before leaving once more. Maya had told him only this morning that she planned on returning, having certain duties to fulfill and having to return Pearl back home. He would be lying if he said hadn't been slightly saddened by her leaving.

Until Alyssa had spoken, sparking a sudden interest in the village, asking with pleading eyes if they could come along. Derek shortly finding himself wanting to go as well, only hearing rumors of the village during the short time he lived in L.A. Phoenix had taken full notice of how hesitant and nervous Maya became as the subject was presented of bringing them along. As if there was a secret he didn't know about and afraid he would uncover if they should come. Yet Pearl's pleas had somehow calmed and worn the older down; of letting Derek, Alyssa, and he see the village. The younger talking excitedly of the new beauty and life in the village; one Pearl insisted Maya had grown much too the older's chagrin.

It had been three years since his last visit to the village, his only memory of it a quiet yet melancholy one. Although he had to admit that the village had a quiet simplistic beauty to it, all in all it seemed to be drowned in the dull gloomy atmosphere it gave off. Never once had Phoenix ever returned to the village in the three years Maya was officially announced Master.

Her mother's death, three years prior, had come to affect Maya in more ways than one, as she slowly became depressed. For days at times she wouldn't eat, refusing even the juiciest burger claiming hunger wasn't a need at the moment. For hours into the night he'd silently listen as she cried herself to sleep. Heart wrenching tears and cries echoing into the early hours of the morning. He recalled times of passing by her room in the mornings on his way to work taking the smallest peek into it, only to see her red tear stained face and tired weak body sleeping on the bed.

It was his own belief that Kurain was Maya's own place, a safe place of sorts. One where hopefully the pressure of life didn't affect her as it had done most of the time.

In his mind the somewhat forced return to Kurain, that had come later, was not well for her health. But on the day of her leaving she had managed to assure him all would be well, telling him it was the right thing for the village; Pearl being too young in her mind to accept the position if she didn't return. He recalled not believing a single word she said in that moment, believing it was better if she stayed with him until the time was right for her.

Remembering her response vividly, the sound of her fragile weak voice whispering _"Nick, there is no right time for me. I don't get a choice; this is my obligation… my life. I know if I stay here with you, in the city, I'm never going back…"_

He remembered letting her leave that day with a tight hug whispering a promise to her in silent hope; telling her he would always be there for her, no matter what…

Yet to his utter surprise for the four weeks she was gone, no communication between the two, the day she returned he saw how happy she seemed, humming a tune as she frolicked around the apartment. Upon every leaving and every return noticed her slowly break away from her depressed state and into a much happier place. He had recalled one day asking her with a smile what had happened and why she had suddenly changed, her frolicking and humming catching his attention. Her only response, _"Things are looking up for once…" _

He shook his head, ridding his mind of his silent thoughts, careful not to awaken his sleeping baby sister, as he carried her on his back. The younger having like him fallen asleep on the train ride over. Derek walking nonchalantly beside him, luggage in hand, silently happy he no longer had to carry her. He looked ahead watching as Maya seemed lost in thought before suddenly coming to a stop, Pearl's voice announcing their arrival.

0o0o0o0o

He watched Maya whispering something to Pearl before she ran ahead, her small hand slipping out of Maya's, skipping along in excitement towards the village. He looked on in silence, seemingly amazed at what stood before him. Polished iron gates open wide, gleaming in the sunlight, a welcoming sign for all to come; pink and white petals dancing in the wind at the entrance. In his mind it looked nothing like the Kurain he had remembered before.

Derek walk ahead towards Pearl, grabbing Alyssa from his back; giving the older a break from carrying the youngest of the three, walking past Maya who merely smiled at him. Pearl stood at the entrance wearing a smile on her face as she motioned Derek forwards, excited to show off the village.

Phoenix found himself standing only in awe and surprise firmly at the entrance, unable to move his legs. Not knowing what was suddenly preventing him from moving forwards, the shock of what stood before him or his fear of invading taboo grounds. Maya had barely taken a step forwards, before looking at him, walking in his direction.

"Come on... You'll love it..." Her voice whispered, eyes sparkling as she held her hand out towards him. He raised his eyes brows in a teasing manner hiding his uncertainty expertly. She merely looked at him, her head turned ever so slightly before whispering "I promise..." once more, her voice filled with innocence and certainty.

He didn't know what came over him. Maybe, it was the sound of her voice, the sweet innocene it portrayed. Maybe, it was the promise she made, one he knew like their others she would keep. Maybe, it was the sudden spark in her eyes, hope and joy shining in them. Maybe, it was the sound of her soft laughter that escaped as she looked at him, the sound of it like a sweet never ending melody. Or maybe, it was the utter curiosity he had over what exactly made this woman happy. What exactly about her home brought this woman such joy, created the skip in her step, the smile on her face, the sparkling eyes, what was so special about Kurain Village that made the Maya Fey he saw?

Phoenix looked at her, silently holding her to her word, as he put his hand in her's. Allowing Maya to pull him forwards towards the open gates; no sense of ever knowing what was to occur.

The sweet smell of cherry blossoms filled his nose the minute he stepped foot into Kurain. The path they took like the village was surrounded by newly bloomed cherry blossom trees, which added a natural beauty to the village. The soft sound of children's laughter filled his ears as he walked on; adult conversations echoing in his mind with every step. Pearl had been right, the village was something to behold now. A cheerful aura coming over you the minute you stepped foot into it. Kurain was bustling with life he had never witnessed before, children played in the small fields surrounding their Japanese style homes, people laughing and smiling as they carried on with their day.

"It's so different… so full of life…" he whispered in awe, looking towards Maya for her reaction. She closed her eyes for a moment taking in the sweet air before releasing it with a smile. She looked at him once more an angelic smile gracing her face, "…Come on, let's go find Pearly. She couldn't have gotten far."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"… After that, I could show you the hot spring I found not too long ago… and then I…" Phoenix chuckled listening to Pearl speak excitedly on what she intended to show him and his siblings while in the village. Derek merely smiled, the two brothers sharing a knowing smile, as Pearl seemed to remind the two of a younger Alyssa; her excitement and bubbling personality an almost exact replica of their sleeping sister. She skipped excitedly between the two, occasionally calling out to Maya for approval of her plans. "… Is that alright, Master Maya?" he heard Pearl ask once more in a sweet voice.

Maya had been walking a few steps ahead of them, every step she took as graceful and poised as the last. An angelic smile gracing her lips; a sense of pride and happiness in it, one he couldn't help but feel was no stranger to her. Her eyes gleaming with a hidden wisdom, as she looked around her beloved home. She seemed to glow with every step she took, not due to the gleaming sun but more so with how she held herself in the village. He watched as smiles formed on every man and woman they passed a warm "Master Maya..." leaving their lips; heads bowed ever so slightly in her presence. She had looked on, smiling and greeting every person she passed; a warm greeting, by name, escaping her lips, followed by her angelic smile. A sense of happiness forming within every person the minute Maya walked by. He found himself amazed at how different the people in the village seemed, how happy they seemed at seeing her; yet he found himself focusing more so on her. She seemed so different here, a true smile always on her lips, her sweet laughter always escaping her, her eyes always sparkling in joy.

She had looked back towards Pearl, addressing the younger's question, once she had finished greeting a local villager. "Once you've completed your daily training and chores Pearl, you may do as you wi-" Maya had never gotten the chance to finish as the younger had seemingly projected herself forwards; running past Maya in a flash unknowingly almost knocking the older down before he had rushed forwards to catch her.

Finding himself holding onto her in shock, arms wrapping themselves tightly around her waist. "You ok, Maya?" he asked, hoping she was fine. She had been so close to hitting the ground below, a few nearby villagers gasping in shock. Maya had opened her eyes, having closed them earlier for the impact that never came. She looked at him, her eyes like her voice portraying true gratitude, "Nice to know you're always there to catch me, Nick." He chuckled, the comment letting him know she was fine. He was about to speak once more before Pearl's voice of excitement catching his attention.

"Mr. Mark!" he had looked forwards along with Maya, watching as a man in his late 50's turn around in confusion, the man's confusing smile turning in a joyful one the minute he saw Pearl. He had opened his arms setting the small basket he had been carrying onto the ground for Pearl. The man having a much easier time, unlike Maya, keeping his balance when she had ran towards him.

"Hi, Sweetie" He said in a gentle voice, hugging the girl, "I thought I told you to stay with Maya."

"I am with Master Maya; she's back…there…" Pearl said, pointing back excitedly before turning red in embarrassment once she noticed Maya's situation. The older, who had been released from his arms, chuckled silently, knowing how truly embarrassed she was. Almost running over the Master was a thing to be truly ashamed of in Kurain.

The man had looked towards Pearl, giving the younger a teasingly disapproving look before finding himself looking back towards Maya. A look of happiness and disbelief coming over him as he placed Pearl firmly on the ground below. Maya smiled walking slowly towards the man before running full sprint at him into a hug, the action making Phoenix wonder whom exactly this man was. In ways he could only describe it like a scene out of a movie the minute impact was made between the two. Two people reuniting once more, tight hugs, tear filled eyes, loving words all happening in that moment.

"Hey, Sweetheart." he whispered lovingly into her hair, holding the woman close. He watched as Maya was trying her best not to cry, tears threating to fall.

Phoenix knew who ever this man was, he must have been a special person to Maya, and he must have meant a lot to her.

Yet the curiosity was still there, who was he? Phoenix's mind seemed to flash back to the day Pearl had come; Tears in her eyes whispering words that had left Maya shocked. _"Mystic Sheena is in the hospital and __**Mr. Mark**__ is with her … they told me to stay with Master Maya until she gets out." _The name echoing in his mind, the one Pearl, who had migrated next to him, screamed just a moment ago. The name of the man Maya was almost in tears for. He found himself looking towards Maya, silently looking for an answer. Watching as she pulled herself closer to him whispering something he never anticipated.

"I missed you, Uncle Mark…"

* * *

><p><em>*takes deep breath* ok now that all pleasantries are out of the way I want to address a good point a friend of mine brought up. My friend, who actually reads my fic mind you, asked me the other day why I don't update often. Mostly due to the fact I was telling her some ideas I had for further into the story, as I do often with her. <em>

_Now I want to say forgive me for not updating often but there's a reason for it. I don't update as often I want to maybe due to school, laziness, writer's block, but mostly because I want to take my time. I want to make this fic as great as I can, because to be honest I feel like I rush myself to get the next one out._

_This story is about Phoenix falling in love with Maya, and love isn't really something you can really rush right? I mean as much as I would love that Phoenix is in love with Maya, there has to be a reason why right? I mean there has to be a definite reason as to why he is falling in love with her, let it be her new beauty, how she acts, anything really. And for those of you who don't know yes in this fic its Phoenix who falls in love with Maya first. But I want to clearly make it so that the reader knows why he fell in love with her, as corny as it sounds I want them to feel what he does. _

_But it's not just about love it's also about family. I mean hell I could have written this fic WITHOUT even having to put Derek and Alyssa in there, by putting Nick and Maya in a weird situation. But I want this fic to be something more. Derek and Alyssa are there for a reason. Which brings up another good point, I don't want it to seem like Derek and Alyssa are just you know random plot devices, I.E. the whole bet thing. But they are there for a reason, I know I don't showcase them so much but I will in later chapters. Like I said Family is as important as love is in this story. They are actually a huge part in why Phoenix falls in Love with Maya, and a huge part in the character changes and develpoment that are to occur…. I'm not going to say a lot because I don't want to spoil anything. But just know they are an important part of this story and are not there for random reasons. _

_Ugh I sound so stupid letting my thoughts and frustrations out like this, so if this makes no sense to you forgive me. Just ignore it if you have to but… just know that I will be updating but I'm taking my time. I can't please everyone, but I at least want to please myself. If by trying to please myself I please others then by all means yay. One of the reason I LOVE getting reviews, nice to know that I'm making someone happy. And by all means please please please do not hesitate to tell me if a chapter doesn't make sense, I spelled something wrong, I used incorrect grammar, etc. _

_..._

_So its Christmas day now 12:23 AM on 12/25/11 to be exact so I bid you my holiday love and wishes have a wonderful day or night. Good bye._


	12. The Unexpected

…I'm…lazy… that's all there is to it.

This has been sitting in my laptop for a month with only one paragraph to finish, all because I'm lazy. Sure I've got school; just took a practice ACT (I got a 21) for school to prepare for the real one. School testing is around the corner and because of that teachers don't really give homework, plus it's the second semester and people get bored and tired. But I've just been so damn lazy… got obsessed with an old love; Dragon Ball Z, when TeamFourStar released its new episode. I swear anime obsessions should be illegal… I'm bugging my friends saying quotes and crap Lol. And besides today is Super Bowl Day, that makes me extra lazy.

_**How many DBZ fans do I have reading my stuff? I really want to know…**_

Anyways so here's the new chapter. Have fun

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Unexpected<p>

During golden hours, it's filled with cheerful joy; precious laughter echoing in your ears, smiles wherever you look, happiness entering your heart with every step, bustling with joyful never ending life. It truly is a sight to behold, hidden away like a precious treasure. It's filled with an ambiance of nothing but cheer, yet the minute the golden sky disappears you're left in shock and awe at how it's transformed.

A once cheerful village, filled with never ending life, transforms before your eyes into a beauty like no other. The calm of nightfall echoing its beauty in the air; chimes blowing harmoniously as the wind passes by, playing with them almost as if just to hear the melody. The sound is beautifully hypnotic, Kurain's own secret lullaby that plays its inhabitants to sleep.

The silence of midnight fills the air, heavenly stars shining above where he lays; the softness of the moonlight caressing his skin. Yet he finds himself not admiring nor enjoying the nocturnal beauty, instead finding himself falling victim once more. He's tossing and turning like a madman; failing in every attempt he makes to find comfort. He's tired, exhausted to say the least, but his body continues to betray him. His mind, no longer focused on sleeping, instead focusing deep in thought; wandering from subject to subject, sleep the last thing on its never ending list.

In one final attempt to find what he longs for so deeply, he tosses the covers of the foreign bed off his body.

He finds himself sighing tiredly as he pulls a nearby shirt over his body, thinking a walk can clear his clouded mind. He's careful to make minimal noise, keeping in mind the hour, sliding the door to the room he had so graciously been provided. Finding himself passing room by room until finding himself not a moment later under the midnight sky.

He can feel the Earth beneath him, the soft almost velvet like dirt touching his bare feet with every step. Walking to his unknown destination his mind is taking over once more as a realization hits, he had for so long been use to the cold of the night the city provided. It's not cold, it's surprisingly warm. The air is warm, an obvious fact, but its loving. Warmness filled with good feelings, a sense of comfort and security overcoming him like a mother's embrace. Warmness, that although welcomed, is unexpected.

The last word lingering a bit longer in his mind, unexpected, a word that seems to reflect not just the warm air but more what he had hours ago experienced…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Phoenix himself was never one for tears, growing up the way he did, the way his life had passed tears were nothing but pain; sadness, hurt, and guilt always filling his heart at the mere sight. Yet as he stood there with his family watching as his "fiancée" was trying not to cry, her tears whether sad or happy threating to fall as she pulled herself closer to the mystery man. To his utter shock a moment later tears had not left her fragile body merely a soft whisper that took him by surprise.

"I missed you, Uncle Mark."

An infectious melody, a most beautiful sound, escaped her in the next moment; her laughter filling the surrounding air, ringing beautifully through the ears of those around. Phoenix once more found himself smiling at her, watching as the man, presumably her uncle, twirled her around in his arms before releasing her. The older keeping her within arm's reach as he inspected her appearance for a moment.

"It's been years since I've seen your face, and yet your still as beautiful as ever," the simple comment making her blush and giggle, "How have you been?" he asked her, genuinely curious. Maya looked at him, sending him a dazzling smile before responding, her sudden smile seemingly taking him off guard, as his arms had suddenly dropped from her shoulders, staring at Maya in silent shock. "Wonderful, great, perfect, all of the above really. Never felt more alive in all my life."

"…You're smiling...really…actually smiling…" he whispered to himself, his words falling on deaf ears, Maya leaving him alone in his shock gasping at a sudden realization. Walking quickly towards where Phoenix had been watching her silently. "Guys, come here, I want to properly introduce you." Maya exclaimed looking at Phoenix with sparkling eyes. Grabbing his hand as she had earlier, along with Derek's, walking back towards her Uncle.

"Uncle Mark," she whispered catching his attention, breaking the older out of his trance "I'd like to introduce you to my guests Derek and Alyssa..." gesturing to her right where his younger brother stood holding their sleeping sister.

Mark looked towards Derek, unknowingly cutting her off, "I'd shake your hand but it looks as if your arms are full. A pleasure none the less, Derek." the pleasant reply making Derek chuckle, commenting on how right he was. "Who's this?" Mark inquired, looking towards Phoenix making Maya chuckled; "I was getting there, before you interrupted." her comment emitting chuckles from those around.

She looked towards him for a moment, her smiling dropping as she seemed to contemplate something, leaving Phoenix confused. He found himself looking at her, an eyebrow raised. She smiled sweetly at him a moment later, latching herself onto his arm gently resting her head against it.

It was an action that took him by surprise, it wasn't anything truly new, she had done it a few times before, being best friends it wasn't anything truly new. It was a sweet action, a friendly gesture in his mind, recalling the time she had done it to Larry, even to Edgeworth that day she was sick and he so graciously cared for her. It was like her angelic smile, one of the few things that made Maya who she was, a sweet charming friendly girl now woman.

Yet the next words that left her lips seemed to be sweeter than her angelic smile, sweeter than her friendly demeanor. Words that seemed to address him more so than her uncle. "This is someone special to me, who holds one of the few places in my heart, who means the world to me, who I don't say how much I really appreciate, who I don't really thank for all he's done, the man who gave me the greatest gift in the world recently, the man who's always there, My shoulder to cry on when things get rough, the person who I've come to admire ... This is Phoenix."

He found himself looking at her in silent shock, the words something he never expected to come from her, not truly knowing why she exactly said them; whether it be to make a nice impression for him to her uncle or to keep their charade they had with his siblings, who stood nearby. At the moment he couldn't truly focus, barely hearing her uncle's reply, only remembering shaking the man's hand, hearing Maya's laughter, not once even registering they were moving towards Fey Manor. If it hadn't been for Maya still latched onto his arm, her head resting comfortably against him, he probably would have been still standing there in silent shock.

Yet she was the reason why he couldn't focus, the words she spoke so unexpected in his mind and being the person he was he wanted to know why.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Phoenix finds himself chuckling half-heartedly wondering why and when he started to second guess himself. Her actions had always been so clear, always knowing the reason behind them, yet now he finds himself asking why; wondering the reason behind simple words or actions, which once never meant anything other than what they were. She had changed, when she had he didn't even know, and he couldn't get over it; questioning himself on how well he truly knew her… how well he though he knew her. He was frustrated and confused, not entirely sure if it was due to her or something else.

"She meant it, all of it. I hope you know that." A voice as soft as the harmonious chimes whispered, breaking the silence of the night. The voice had startled him to say the least, finding himself turning toward the source in surprise. Seeing Maya's uncle standing in the dark, a small fire lit lantern in hand, looking towards him with a knowing smile. "She meant every single word she said." He whispered it once more, looking at him expectantly, silently waiting for his reply.

"I know that…" Phoenix whispered with confidence in his voice, his eyes expressing the uncertainty of his words, knowing full and well of the lie he just told the man.

He heard a soft chuckle, "A man such as you wouldn't be out here if he truly did know." Phoenix only looked at the man, his mind processing the words spoken to avail, his eyes expressing those of a confused child looking towards the older for clearer words. The older merely smiled, his eyes softening for a moment, walking forwards motioning for Phoenix to follow.

As he found himself following the man he truly didn't know; only knowing he was his best friend's uncle of whom he had never heard of, he wondered if he was truly that desperate at the moment for answers. Wondering silently if the man knew he was part of the reason to his dilemma, surely she wouldn't have said those words had he not been there…right? He shook his head rapidly for a moment most likely obtaining the attention of the man ahead of him.

"Being the man you are you pride yourself on knowing the answer to everything thrown your way. Wanting only the best for those you care for around you, whether be family or friends, but the best requires understanding. You pride yourself on your confidence when it shows, confidence of a clear understanding of what's occurring. But understanding requires no room for error, confusion, or doubt. Something you hold at the moment, Mr. Wright." The words striking Phoenix heavily, not understanding why they did; they rang true in his ears whether he knew it or not.

"Please… just call me Phoenix… I…." he whispered in a defeated tone he didn't understand the reason for, sighing loudly as he sat down on a nearby porch with his head hanging low; his own action catching him by surprise but not the man who stood before him.

Once more he heard the man chuckle, imagining him smiling once more in his direction, before settling down next to him. "There's a reason for that too, you know?" he said continuing once Phoenix had looked at him in confusion. "Mr. Wright is the man who has clear understanding of what's occurring, the name you pride yourself on. Mr. Wright is the person you'd rather be. Phoenix on the other hand is the man who's confused and slightly defeated, he has no understanding of what's occurring as he is plagued with confusion and doubt. Something, if I'm correct, he has trouble dealing with."

The words once more striking true as Phoenix found himself shaking his head once more, chuckling, and looking at the man in disbelief. "What are you a therapist? Physiatrist? You're in my head and it's getting creepy." the man chuckled once more, patting him gently on the back before replying, "Nah, I'm just an old man who understands people."

Phoenix looked at him about to say something before he was interrupted. "Besides I've been in your shoes," Phoenix watched as he looked down staring at his bare feet, "hypothetically speaking of course." The man smiled, chuckling at his own joke, patting Phoenix softly on the back once more.

Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle, finding himself enjoying the man's company, wondering if it was his intention to loosen his nerves; yet a thought occurred to him. "Mr.-"

"Marcus or Mark, take your pick, just don't say Mr., makes me feel old." He said with joking smile, winking at him.

"Marcus," he said smiling, the name rolling of his tongue, as he looked towards the older. Looking at him he looked as if he was only in his late 50's, an old age to many, yet the aura he gave off was one of a younger man in his early 20's. The constant chuckles and jokes coming from him, creating a sense of security. The smile wore giving a sense off guidance. Eyes emitting wisdom that matched his years, but not his aura; understanding coming from within the black orbs.

Phoenix found himself wanting to ask him a million questions, but the moment he opened his mouth the words seemed to die. His action not going unnoticed by Marcus as the man smiled knowingly, relaxing his body against the wooden porch.

They sat only in the silence of the night, the sound of the passing wind and chimes echoing through their ear; neither man making a move, sitting only in silence and the company of the other, almost as if they had made a silent agreement not to move, silently enjoying the calm feeling of the night. Marcus not pushing him any further, making Phoenix wonder if the man could sense his internal struggle. The confusion that had plagued him, the silent doubt he held, that if he had to guess the older already knew of. Debating with himself on whether to tell the man what the source, of what he thought was the source, of his confusion was.

"Marcus-" he started, making the mental decision to tell the older, feeling like he was wasting the man's time by merely sitting out here, until Marcus' voice had cut him off.

"You don't have to do it, Phoenix. I'm not pushing you. I'm only here to help and guide." His words were soft, neither forcing him nor urging him towards a decision, only letting him know he had a choice in the matter. A choice Phoenix found himself deciding upon in the long silence that followed.

In the next moment he found himself looking on in confusion as Marcus suddenly rose; grabbing the small lantern he had set down upon his talk with Phoenix, motioning with his head for him to follow. The action catching Phoenix by complete surprise; as he had unknowingly found himself enjoying the older's company, the jokingly calm gentle feeling that had filled the air when Marcus had arrived. Finding himself nodding silently, getting up slowly as he walked with the man; the same unfocused feeling he had experienced earlier that day returning once more, his mind focusing on his internal struggle; listening a moment later when Marcus spoke.

"I meant what I said Phoenix, I've been in your shoes. Not going to tell you everything, because you don't learn anything that way. But I'm older than you, wiser than you; I have more experience than you do. I know what it's like to see disappointment in yourself, what it's like to be confused and have doubts about things that should be simple. I know Phoenix, believe me I do." His voice was soft, like that of a loving father's, a voice that still gave him a choice as he only nodded his head.

He became aware of his surroundings not a moment later, noticing for the first time that they had ever so slowly exited Kurain; taking a small stone path by the nearby river before walking into what seemed like a cluster of blooming trees. He looked towards Marcus, questioning the man as to their whereabouts and what they were doing, only getting a small knowing smile.

It was pitch black, the only light source, besides the small lantern Marcus held, the shining moon, so as they continued on his eyes widened in confusion and shock when he noticed a small dim light glowing from within the trees.

It was only as they drew closer to the mysterious light did Mark speak once more, returning back to the subject that had started it all. "I've known her longer than you have, Phoenix."

"Well I would believe so, you're her uncle." Phoenix replied, thinking it was the simplest answer in the world at the moment, the only thing at the moment he was truly sure of, earning a sarcastic chuckle from Mark.

"I'm not her uncle, Phoenix." He stopped in his tracks, looking towards the man in pure surprise. Yet before he could express his confusion, Mark spoke, nodding with his head once more to follow; but it was the way he spoke and his tone that took Phoenix by surprise. "Family friend… if anything…" There was disappointment and an underlying guilt as he spoke.

"I know how hard it is to read her, to understand her; because, with her there's so much more than meets the eye." Phoenix watched as his eyes seemed to soften, his own eyes widening as Marcus pulled back a few blooming branches, revealing what they had been doing there or more so who they had been there for.

Clothed in a white sea of silk, ebony hair splayed across the ground below, soft breathing escaping her petite body, eyes closed lightly deep in sleep, an angelic smile on her pink lips; how long had she been there he hadn't known, why he didn't know either, all Phoenix knew was that there she was sleep peacefully on a bed of cherry blossoms.

"She's complicated, although she doesn't look the part." He whispered, handing Phoenix the lantern he had been holding earlier, blowing out the one she most likely lit, before gently picking her up; adjusting her slowly so that her head rested against his chest, "But, when you come to realize who she is, it's something else."

He found himself not focusing once more on where he was headed, following Marcus' every step once more, lost in his thoughts. In Marcus' arms she looked like who he had come to see her, an angel with pure intentions. Finding himself no longer focusing on reasons for things she said, only focusing on Marcus' words; realizing who she was and not who he thought.

Marcus had made him realize something, he should have days ago. From past experience he knew people were not always what they seemed, his job as an attorney making come to the realization; yet the more he thought about it, it wasn't his job that made him think that. No, it was the life he lived up to this point, the wrongs and rights it took for him to be here; the family affairs that shaped him into person he became. A person he knew Maya didn't know, just as he hadn't yet to discover who she was.

Marcus' words rang true in his ears, he prided himself on understanding and had trouble dealing with what he couldn't. The mere fact that his best friend, whom he had known for six years, was becoming a person he didn't understand troubled him. Finding himself questioning things that in retrospect should have been simple for him, all because she was changing from whom he had thought. A person, upon closer realization, he had brought out the moment he made her smile that night.

"It's late, Phoenix. I think it'd be best for you to get some rest, now that your mind is slightly at ease. Just close your eyes and don't think, I promise you'll fall asleep. Trust me." His soft voice whispered, careful not to awaken the woman sleeping in his arms, as they stood before Fey manor; walking silently through its halls.

Phoenix only nodded; feeling like he was a child once more being taken to his room with hooded eyes, ready at any moment to sleep. Reaching his Fey manor room he looked towards Marcus, eyes hooded and yawning slightly making the man smile, "Thank you…" he whispered, grateful for the small talk the two shared; the unexpected insight he gave him. Marcus merely nodded, before turning to put Maya in her room and back to what Phoenix could only assume as his own home for some much needed rest.

Walking back into the room he had so graciously been provided, laying his tired body in the foreign bed he had left earlier that night. Listening to the harmonious chimes he could only guess played its residents to sleep. Letting the warm air that surprised him earlier, flow over his body.

Following Marcus' advice, he closed his eyes falling asleep with ease. Not once caring that the sun had just risen, alerting its residents to the start of a new day, for Phoenix it was the start of a good night.

* * *

><p>YAY! You finished. Lol anyways let me explain this chappey for a bit. This will probably and hopefully be the last chapter in which Phoenix is like this for a while. I don't want to keep having him confused like this over Maya, but I needed and excuse for Phoenix and Marcus to talk so I could properly introduce his character. Marcus will be in ways be the guiding source of this whole story, he's there for wisdom and insight when things get confusing to our favorite couple. He's a pretty smart guy, but at the same he's joking, friendly, and loving. I hope it made sense to you guys; it makes sense to me, maybe because I'm the author and I know what's going to happen next. But like always any problems review or PM I'll answer I promise… unless I'm having a lazy day.<p> 


End file.
